Sonic Adventure 3 Le démon du passé
by Shade the carnage
Summary: Deux mois après la guerre des Black Arms, Sonic et les autres mènent une vie paisible. Mais tout bascule lorsque Sonic rencontre un nouvel ennemi : un démon, surgi de son passé le plus lointain...
1. 1ère partie

_**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Il y en a un qui est un peu particulier, j'en parlerais à la fin pour ne pas gâcher le suspense._

_

* * *

_

L'histoire de ma fanfic se déroule deux mois après _**Shadow the hedgehog**__. On y retrouve Knothole, Station Square, Central City et d'autres lieux venants des jeux depuis __**Sonic Adventure**__. On y découvre comment Sonic, Shadow et les autres se remettent de l'affrontement avec les Black Arms et il y démarre une nouvelle aventure où apparaît un mystérieux personnage noir et vert…_

--

21 h. La nuit vient de tomber. Knothole commence doucement à s'endormir. Non loin de là, sur la côte, se dresse une énorme tour rouge toute illuminée : la tour du Dr Robotnik. Depuis deux mois, le savant se tient tranquille. Il ne lance plus d'attaques sur Knothole ou ailleurs. Au sommet de sa tour, il est avachi dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main, et regarde ses écrans de contrôle en marmonnant :

- Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis inactif ! Il faut que je trouve un bon plan sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va se dire sur moi à Knothole ! "Robotnik se fait vieux, il se dégonfle, blablabla, blablabla…". Je vais passer pour un bouffon pendant que ce sale hérisson bleu se la pète ! Ça me dégoûte !

Désolé, il poussa un profond soupir et but une gorgée de café.

- En plus, mon armée de robots est considérablement endommagée depuis l'attaque de ces horribles créatures noires. J'espère que mon génial cerveau va vite trouver une bonne idée. Ma nouvelle série de robots est loin d'être prête et d'ici à ce qu'elle le soit, je serai la risée de tous les environs !

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une alarme retentit de toute sa force et alerta toute la base. Une voix enregistrée se mit à crier :

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrusion dans le secteur 36 !

Robotnik en recracha son café.

- Quoi ? Le secteur 36 ? Mais… c'est… LA NOUVELLE SÉRIE DE ROBOTS !!

Le docteur alluma son micro :

- Appel à tous les Egg Pawns !! Rendez-vous immédiatement dans le secteur 36 et capturez-moi ce parasite !!

Sur les écrans, les gros robots oranges fonçaient à travers les couloirs, armés de lances et de Blasters, en direction du secteur 36. Cette intrusion était la dernière chose qu'il fallait pour les nerfs de Robotnik. Sortant de ses gonds, le docteur hurla dans le micro :

- Dépêchez-vous ! Attrapez vite cet intrus ! Ne le perdez surtout pas !

Son expression de colère se changea d'un coup en surprise horrifiée lorsqu'il vit ses robots exploser un à un, bombardés de boules d'énergie noires. L'un d'elles toucha la caméra de surveillance et l'écran correspondant s'éteignit sous les yeux de Robotnik.

- OH NNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!

Au bord de la folie, le savant emprunta un ascenseur et arriva au secteur 36. L'endroit était complètement dévasté. Les Egg Pawns avaient été réduits en ferraille. Aucune trace de l'intrus. Robotnik s'effondra, la tête entre les mains.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tout un mois de travail acharné ruiné en un soir !

Puis il se releva, très en colère.

- Celui qui a fait ça va le payer très cher ! Decoe !

Répondant à l'appel de son maître, un robot jaune, grand et mince, arriva en courant devant Robotnik.

- Qui y a-t-il, docteur ? demanda-t-il.

- Prends une équipe de robots mécanos avec toi et amène-moi ce qui reste des Egg Pawns en réparation, immédiatement !

- Compris !

Decoe repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Bocoe ! hurla Robotnik.

Un second robot, argenté, petit et gros, arriva à son tour.

- Oui, docteur ?

- Je veux un rapport complet sur ce qui a été volé ! cria Robotnik. Ensuite, sers-toi des bandes vidéo pour trouver qui s'est introduit ici ! Exécution !

- À vos ordres ! répondit le robot.

Et il repartit aussitôt. Robotnik, resté seul, commença à examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Il remarqua alors des mots écrits sur un mur avec une sorte d'encre noire. Le message disait "Merci Robotnik".

- En plus, il me nargue ! cria le docteur. Qui que tu sois, où que tu sois, crois-moi que je te ferai regretter ce que tu viens de faire, sale voleur !

--

10 h, le lendemain. C'est une belle matinée ensoleillée qui se lève sur Station Square. La ville parait encore endormie. Tout est immobile. Tout, sauf un hélicoptère. En effet, un hélicoptère de la force militaire GUN vole en direction du laboratoire de recherches situé à l'est de la ville. En approche de celui-ci, le pilote alluma sa radio et lança un appel :

- Hélicoptère Tork 311 à laboratoire. Vous me recevez ?

- 5 sur 5, Tork 311.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous avons les Émeraudes du Chaos pour les tests du prototype.

- Excellent. Comment s'est passé le vol ?

- Bien. Aucun problème sérieux. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rie… Aaaarrrrghhh !!

L'hélicoptère venait de recevoir une boule d'énergie noire qui coupa la communication.

- On est attaqués ! crièrent les soldats.

Une seconde plus tard, une autre boule frappa l'hélicoptère à l'opposé de la première. Sous le choc, la porte latérale s'ouvrit et une caisse blindée tomba de l'appareil.

- Il faut rattraper la caisse ! hurla le pilote.

Trois soldats sautèrent de l'hélico pour récupérer leur précieux paquet. Mais au moment où ils allaient l'atteindre, une troisième boule d'énergie apparut et fit exploser la caisse. Les 7 Émeraudes du Chaos, qui se trouvaient dedans, s'éparpillèrent dans toute la ville. Pris par surprise, les soldats enclenchèrent leurs parachutes et se posèrent en douceur dans une ruelle. L'un d'eux prit sa radio :

- Tork 311, appelez la base ! Dites-leur que nous avons été attaqués et que les Émeraudes se sont répandues dans Station Square ! Demandons l'intervention de l'agent du gouvernement Rouge the bat !

--

13 h, à Central City. La majorité de la ville est en ruine. Des centaines d'ouvriers travaillent d'arrache-pied pour remettre la pauvre ville en état. Au sommet d'un immeuble endommagé se trouve un hérisson scrutant l'horizon. Un hérisson d'un noir intense. Il s'agit de Shadow the hedgehog. Il semble accablé, comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Il repense aux évènements de ces derniers mois : son réveil dans une étrange base, la Team Dark, l'affrontement colossal avec Métal Sonic, le mystérieux Emerl, la guerre des Black Arms, la défaite finale de Black Doom, son passé retrouvé… Le hérisson descendit de l'immeuble et partit explorer ce qui restait de la ville.

- Hé, Shadow ! lança une voix derrière lui.

Shadow se retourna et vit Vector the crocodile, le chef des Chaotix.

- Ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Moi, rien, répondit le hérisson d'une voix mélancolique. Et toi, les affaires marchent bien chez Chaotix ?

- Bof, rien de terrible. Je ne sais pas comment fait Espio pour aimer ça. Moi, ça m'ennuie à mourir, ce manque d'affaires à résoudre. Et je te parle même pas de Charmy. Il ne tient plus en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il s'agite et vole dans tous les sens en criant. J'arrête pas de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se calme, rien à faire. Le bureau est devenu un véritable asile de fous. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Central City ?

- J'aide à la reconstruction, répondit Shadow.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Vector, étonné.

- Je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé à cette ville.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Mais si, c'est ma faute ! répliqua Shadow. C'est à cause de moi si Black Doom a pu se servir de l'Eclipse Cannon ! C'est moi qui l'aie amené dans l'ARK ! Quand je vois ce qu'il a fait avec, je me sens… comme une pourriture ! Tu parles d'une espèce vivante ultime !

Le hérisson se tut, à bout de souffle. Désolé pour lui, Vector posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shadow.

- On commet tous des erreurs, lui dit le crocodile. Il t'avait proposé de te révéler tout ton passé si tu l'aidais. Moi, à ta place, je l'aurais aidé.

Le hérisson noir releva la tête.

- Allez, je viens avec toi pour aider à la reconstruction, rajouta Vector.

- Non, Vector, répondit Shadow. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

- J'le fais parce que j'en ai envie ! On reconstruit pas une ville tout seul, Shadow.

Revigoré, Shadow repartit, accompagné de Vector. Les ouvriers les accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Bonjour, Shadow, dit l'un d'entre eux. Tu as amené un ami ?

- Ouais, répondit Shadow. Il s'appelle Vector et il est très fort. Il pourra bien vous aider.

- Alors, au boulot, les gars !

- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! renchérit Vector.

Et ils se mirent au travail. À eux deux, Shadow et Vector formaient une bonne équipe. Vector pouvait transporter des charges très lourdes et Shadow amenait facilement les éléments en hauteur. En une heure, ils réussirent à faire monter un immeuble d'un étage.

- On peut dire qu'on a bien bossé, dit le chef des ouvriers. Bon, ben il est temps d'y aller. On a fini notre service. À demain, Shadow !

- À demain, répondit le hérisson.

- On peut dire qu'ils sont accueillants ! dit Vector d'un air ravi.

- Tu peux me croire, ils n'étaient pas comme ça au début. Mais ils se sont habitués à moi.

Le hérisson et le crocodile poursuivirent leur route en direction de la sortie de la ville quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Vector d'un air inquiet.

Shadow se renfrogna. Le bruit venait de l'intérieur d'un hôtel délabré vers lequel le hérisson s'avança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vector, l'air soudain effrayé.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, répondit Shadow.

- Tu es fou ! C'est peut-être dangereux !

Mais Shadow ne l'écouta pas et entra dans l'hôtel.

- Oh non ! soupira Vector en le suivant malgré lui.

Le hall de l'hôtel était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le bureau de réception avait été arraché. Le plafond s'était effondré à plusieurs endroits. Shadow commença à examiner les lieux lorsque le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Regarde, là ! cria Vector.

Shadow se retourna. Un tas de morceaux de béton semblait remuer, comme si quelque chose se trouvait en dessous. Le hérisson s'approcha pour regarder ce que c'était lorsque le tas de béton éclata. Shadow et Vector se retrouvèrent alors face à la chose qui se trouvait sous le béton et qui était…

- Un Black Arm ! hurlèrent Vector et Shadow d'une même voix.

En effet, ils avaient face à eux un soldat Black Arm. Haut de deux mètres, rouge et noir, d'énormes yeux jaunes et armé d'une mitraillette laser. Shadow sentit la rage l'envahir. La vue de ce Black Arm avait réveillé en lui d'horribles souvenirs. Le Black Arm attaqua le premier avec son arme. Shadow évita les tirs et chargea en Spin Dash. L'alien esquiva en sautant. Le hérisson retenta une attaque, mais un tir laser le toucha à l'épaule. Shadow se retrouva au sol, blessé.

- Shadow !! hurla Vector alors que le Black Arm allait achever son ami.

Le crocodile fonça sur l'alien et, avant que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir, referma sa puissante mâchoire sur le bras gauche du monstre et lui en brisa les os dans un énorme craquement. Le Black Arm hurla de douleur et se mit à tirer sur Vector avec son autre bras. Shadow en profita pour se faufiler derrière son ennemi et le frappa à la tête d'un coup de poing. Le Black Arm tomba au sol, assommé.

- Merci, Vector, dit Shadow. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- J'allais tout de même pas laisser cette saleté t'éliminer sans réagir ! répondit le crocodile.

- Bon, prends-le avec toi. On peut pas le laisser là. Je prends son arme.

Le crocodile souleva le Black Arm inanimé et suivit Shadow hors de l'hôtel.

- Où on va avec lui ? demanda Vector.

- Chez Tails, répondit Shadow. Il est le seul à qui on puisse confier ce Black Arm.

Et ils quittèrent Central City en direction des Mystic Ruins.

--

15 h. Angel Island flotte paisiblement au-dessus de l'océan. Au pied des montagnes de l'île se dresse le temple de la Master Émeraude. Et devant cette même émeraude se tient Knuckles the echidna, son gardien. Adossé contre l'émeraude, il fait la sieste. Soudain, un éclair bleu apparut, fit six fois le tour du temple avant de se planter devant Knuckles qui se réveilla en sursaut. Cet éclair n'était autre que Sonic the hedgehog qui venait voir l'échidné.

- Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! cria Knuckles, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été réveillé. Combien de fois je devrais te dire de ne PAS JOUER LES FUSÉES SUPERSONIQUES QUAND JE FAIS LA SIESTE ??

- Arrête de râler, Knux, répondit Sonic d'un air amusé. Tu n'es pas content de revoir ton vieil ami ?

- Si, mais arrête de faire des entrées pareilles !

- Bon, venons à l'objet de ma visite, continua le hérisson. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi voir Tails ? Je lui ai promis de passer.

- Non, désolé, répondit Knuckles, l'air grognon. Je dois rester garder la Master Émeraude.

- Rhô, Knux ! Lâche un peu ton histoire de gardien cinq secondes !

- C'est mon devoir de protéger la Master Émeraude ! répliqua l'échidné.

- Apprends à t'amuser un peu, K-T-E ! lança Sonic, légèrement agacé.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER K-T-E !! hurla Knuckles.

L'échidné avait été énervé par la remarque du hérisson. Il devint plus rouge que jamais. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Sonic s'efforça de ne pas rigoler, ce qui lui faisait faire une grimace des plus bizarres.

- Allez, continua le hérisson, légèrement essoufflé. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle K-T-E ?

- Je trouve ça idiot ! répliqua Knuckles.

- Pourquoi ? K-T-E, ça veut dire "Knuckles the echidna", non ?

Knuckles ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Revenons à ce que je disais, reprit Sonic. Je sais que tu dois garder cette grosse émeraude, mais c'est pas une raison pour être trop sérieux. T'as quand même le droit de faire ce que tu veux de temps en temps.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui pourrait arriver si le pouvoir de l'émeraude tombait entre de mauvaises mains, répondit l'échidné.

- Tu me désespères, Knuckles, soupira Sonic. Jamais vu plus paranoïaque que toi. Qui viendrait jusqu'ici pour piquer ce gros caillou vert ?

- Je sais pas, moi, disons… Rouge la chauve-souris, par exemple ! répliqua l'échidné d'un ton sarcastique.

- On parle de moi ? lança une voix moqueuse.

Rouge, qui volait au-dessus d'eux, atterit en douceur.

- Alors ? J'écoute. De quoi parliez-vous ? dit la chauve-souris, apparemment amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lança Knuckles.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable, continua Rouge.

- Et toi, si tu arrêtais de jouer les provocatrices ? répliqua Knuckles.

- Bon, ça suffit, les amoureux, les interrompit Sonic.

- On est pas amoureux ! crièrent ensemble Knuckles et Rouge.

- Oui, bon, continua le hérisson. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Rouge ?

- Je te cherchais, dit-elle à l'adresse de Sonic. C'est le gouvernement qui m'envoie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le hérisson, étonné.

- Le labo de recherches de Station Square travaille sur une nouvelle machine pour produire de l'énergie. Les chercheurs voulaient utiliser les Émeraudes du Chaos pour tester le prototype.

- Et alors ?

- L'hélicoptère qui transportait les Émeraudes a été attaqué au-dessus de Station Square et les pierres ont été dispersées dans toute la ville. J'ai été là-bas pour les retrouver. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je n'ai pu en trouver qu'une seule. On aurait dit que les Émeraudes bougeaient en même temps que moi.

- Alors comme ça, la grande chasseuse de trésors Rouge aurait échoué ? dit Knuckles d'un air moqueur.

- Toi, n'en rajoute pas ! répliqua Rouge.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Sonic.

- Aller en ville pour retrouver les Émeraudes, répondit la chauve-souris. Tu es plus rapide que moi, tu devrais y arriver. Tiens, prends ça. Ça t'aidera.

Elle donna au hérisson une des Émeraudes, d'un violet vif.

- D'accord, j'y vais, dit Sonic en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le hérisson prit de l'élan et effectua un gigantesque saut qui lui fit quitter Angel Island.

- Bon, j'y vais moi aussi. À un de ces jours, K-T-E ! dit Rouge en s'envolant

- NE M'APPELLE PAS K-T-E !! hurla Knuckles pendant que la chauve-souris s'éloignait en rigolant.

--

15 h 30. Dans la tour de Robotnik, les robots mécanos s'activent pour remettre le secteur 36 en état. Le docteur supervise les opérations depuis la salle de contrôle. Face à lui se tiennent Decoe et Bocoe, ses deux assistants.

- Je vous écoute ! dit Robotnik.

- Tous les Egg Pawns détruits lors de l'intrusion ont été entièrement réparés. Ils sont de nouveau près à l'emploi, répondit Decoe.

- Bien. Qu'en est-il de ce qui a été volé ?

- Toutes les données concernant la nouvelle série de robots ont été volées, répondit Bocoe. Et l'intrus a également pris le prototype. D'après ce qu'on a vu sur les bandes vidéo, on peut dire qu'il s'est servi.

- Puisqu'on parle de vidéo, avez-vous découvert qui était l'intrus ? demanda Robotnik.

- Euh…

Les deux robots semblaient hésiter.

- Alors, j'attends ! s'impatienta le savant. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Euh… vous devriez voir ça vous-même, docteur, dit Bocoe d'un air inquiet.

Le robot argenté s'approcha de l'ordinateur et inséra une disquette dedans. Une vidéo se mit en route.

- Regardez, docteur.

La vidéo montrait un couloir menant au secteur 36. À première vue, tout était normal. Quand soudain, une sorte d'ombre surgit et traversa le couloir à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée du secteur 36. Cette silhouette était celle d'un hérisson, apparemment très rapide.

- Mais c'est… commença Robotnik.

La vidéo changea de point de vue. L'intrus était maintenant visible de face.

- SONIC !!

Le savant entra dans une grosse colère. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Où allez-vous, docteur ? demanda Decoe.

- Me faire un manteau en peau de hérisson bleu, répondit Robotnik d'un ton menaçant.

--

17 h, chez Tails, dans les Mystic Ruins. Le renard était en train d'effectuer un réglage sur le Tornado lorsque sa sonnerie d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir… et se retrouva face à un hérisson noir.

- Salut, Shadow !

- Salut, Tails, répondit le hérisson. On peut entrer ?

- D'accord, mais… Vector, c'est quoi ce truc dans tes bras ? ajouta Tails à l'adresse du crocodile qui venait d'entrer.

- C'est un Black Arm, répondit Shadow.

- J'le vois bien, mais… d'où sort-il ? continua Tails, un peu effrayé.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, dit Vector. Dépêchons-nous de l'emprisonner, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et en plus, il pèse une tonne.

Tails guida Shadow et Vector dans son laboratoire. Le crocodile déposa le Black Arm dans un coin et Tails appuya sur bouton de son ordinateur. Aussitôt, des parois de verre blindé s'élevèrent du sol, emprisonnant l'extraterrestre dans une sorte de cellule transparente.

- Alors, expliquez-moi, reprit Tails. D'où vient ce Black Arm ?

- On l'a découvert à Central City dans un hôtel en ruine, expliqua Shadow.

- On rentrait à Knothole après avoir aidé les ouvriers à la reconstruction de la ville, quand on a entendu un bruit bizarre, continua Vector.

- On a été voir et on l'a trouvé sous un tas de béton, termina Shadow. Après une petite bagarre, on l'a assommé et on te l'a amené.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Tails.

- T'es le seul qui a l'équipement nécessaire pour le garder sans prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe, expliqua Vector. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Robotnik et les GUN ne tiennent pas vraiment à revoir un de ces aliens de si tôt. Tu es donc le seul à qui on puisse le confier.

- Regardez, il se réveille ! s'exclama Shadow.

En effet, le Black Arm commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Ses énormes yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se remit debout avec difficulté. Mais lorsqu'il comprit où il était, il se déchaîna sur la paroi de verre avec son bras valide, en proie à une profonde colère, tout en poussant d'horribles hurlements.

- Shadow, tu comprends ce qu'il dit ? demanda Vector.

- Comment je peux le savoir ? répondit le hérisson.

- Je pensais que… commença le crocodile, gêné.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le sang de Black Doom que je comprends leur langage de barbare, Vector, répliqua Shadow. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête.

Le crocodile ne répondit rien. Il était rouge de honte.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave, dit Shadow. Mais en attendant, on comprend toujours pas ce qu'il dit.

- Je peux arranger ça, dit Tails.

Le renard appuya sur un autre bouton. Aussitôt, un micro apparut dans le plafond de la cellule de l'alien et un traducteur se mit en route. On comprenait ce que disait le Black Arm à travers une voix informatisée.

- Libérez-moi ! disait-il.

- Rêve toujours, saleté ! répliqua Shadow.

- Euh, Shadow, vaudrait mieux éviter de le provoquer si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Tails d'un air inquiet.

- Je te ferais regretter ces paroles ! hurla le Black Arm. Quand mon maître viendra me chercher, tu verras…

- Ton maître ne viendra jamais ! l'interrompit Shadow en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Quoi ? dit l'alien, incrédule.

- Black Doom, la Black Comet, l'armée entière, tout ça a été réduit en cendre, lança le hérisson. Tu es le seul survivant.

- Non…

Le Black Arm s'évanouit aussitôt.

- On peut pas dire qu'ils ont les nerfs très solides, dit Vector.

- À propos, Tails, est-ce que tu sais comment cet alien a atterri dans l'hôtel ? demanda Shadow.

- Il y avait beaucoup de combats entre l'armée et les Black Arms à Central City, répondit le renard. Il a dû se retrouver là-dedans durant la bataille.

- Mais comment est-il arrivé sous le tas de béton ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un soldat qui a tiré dans le plafond, les bombardements, le tir de l'Eclipse Cannon… Il y a des dizaines de possibilités. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Shadow, ajouta Tails. Suis-moi.

Étonné, Shadow suivit le renard qui lui présenta un bracelet noir, ressemblant aux anneaux que le hérisson portait à ses poignets, et qui avait six trous vides de forme arrondie sur sa surface.

- C'est ma nouvelle invention, le bracelet stockeur ! dit Tails avec fierté.

- Ça sert à quoi ? demanda le hérisson, sceptique.

- Ça sert à transporter des objets gros ou encombrants plus facilement, expliqua le renard.

- Et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?

- Avec ça, tu pourras garder sur toi les armes que tu as ramassées durant la guerre des Black Arm.

Malgré ces explications, Shadow semblait toujours incertain.

- Et comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu vois ces boutons ? dit Tails en montrant au hérisson six boutons rouges situés sur la surface intérieure du bracelet à l'opposé des trous. En appuyant dessus, le trou correspondant émet un laser qui capture l'objet et le réduit à la taille d'une bille tout en l'amenant dans le bracelet. Une fois dedans, une minuscule coupelle de verre blindé se referme, stockant l'objet.

- De la taille… d'une BILLE ? Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna Vector.

- On ne peut plus sérieux, assura Tails. Une petite démonstration ?

- D'accord, dit Shadow. J'ai justement la mitraillette laser du Black Arm.

- Parfait. Pose-la par terre.

Le hérisson déposa l'arme sur le sol et Tails fit de même avec le bracelet. Le renard appuya sur l'un des boutons et le trou correspondant tira un laser bleu sur la mitraillette. Celle-ci s'en approcha tout en rétrécissant. Arrivée au niveau du bracelet, elle avait la taille d'une bille. La mitraillette fut aussitôt stockée dans le trou, fermé par la minuscule coupelle de verre.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Vector, impressionné.

- Si le bracelet détecte un nouvel objet, il demande un nom pour l'identifier, continua Tails. Pour l'enregistrer, appuie sur ce bouton noir et dis le nom de l'objet. Puis relâche le bouton. Tiens, regarde.

- Objet inconnu détecté, dit une voix enregistrée venant du bracelet. Veuillez saisir un nom.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton noir situé sur la face latérale du bracelet et s'exclama :

- Mitraillette laser Black Arm !

- Nom enregistré, conclut le bracelet lorsque le renard eut relâché le bouton.

Les derniers doutes de Shadow disparurent. Le hérisson esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Pas mal. Comment faire pour que l'objet sorte ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu cries le nom de l'objet, tout simplement, répondit Tails. Et pour le ranger, tu cries "stop !" suivi du nom de l'objet. Et j'ai autre chose pour toi.

Il tendit au hérisson une pierre précieuse.

- Une Émeraude du Chaos ?

- Une fausse, répondit le renard, mais elle est différente des autres fausses Émeraudes qui se brisent lorsqu'elles n'ont plus de pouvoir. Celle-ci ne peut pas perdre son pouvoir. Elle est comme une vraie Émeraude, mais en bien moins puissante. C'est pour que tu puisses utiliser le Chaos Control où que tu sois.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Shadow.

Imitant la manœuvre avec laquelle le renard avait stocké la mitraillette Black Arm dans le bracelet, le hérisson rangea l'Émeraude avant de passer le bracelet à son poignet gauche.

- Bon, ben salut, Tails, dit Vector. On va pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

- Ho, restez. Il commence à se faire tard. Je vous invite pour le dîner.

- Je peux vraiment pas, insista le crocodile. Espio et Charmy vont se demander où je suis.

- Dis-leur de venir aussi, ça ne me dérange pas, assura le renard.

Rassuré, Vector fonça sur le téléphone pour appeler ses compères.

- Encore merci pour le bracelet et l'Émeraude, Tails, dit Shadow.

- C'est rien, répondit Tails. Après tout, on est amis, non ?

- Oui, on est amis.

Deux minutes plus tard, Vector réapparut, rayonnant.

- C'est OK, déclara le crocodile. Ils seront là dans dix minutes.

- Parfait, dit Tails, ravi. Commençons à tout préparer !

--

19 h, à Station Square. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Sonic est assis sur un banc non loin d'un skate-parc. Il a passé l'après-midi à chercher les Émeraudes du Chaos qui sont rangées dans un petit sac que le hérisson porte en bandoulière. Il fait le bilan de sa journée :

- J'ai réussi à trouver cinq Émeraudes. Plus celle que Rouge m'a donnée, ça fait six. Il ne me manque plus que la verte. Allons, reprenons la recherche, ajouta-t-il en descendant du banc.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une secousse se fit sentir derrière lui, comme si un objet très lourd venait de tomber de haut. Sonic se retourna et vit Robotnik, son ennemi juré, aux commandes d'un colossal robot rouge, bleu et jaune avec une masse à la place de la main droite : l'Egg Breaker.

- Comme on se retrouve, petit rat bleu !

- Hé, Robotnik ! lança le hérisson d'un ton moqueur. Ça faisait longtemps ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais abandonné !

- Silence ! hurla Robotnik, visiblement énervé. Alors comme ça, m'humilier en public pendant mes assauts ne te suffit plus ? Tu viens en plus me narguer jusque dans ma base ?

- Comment ça, jusque dans ta base ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sonic qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui t'es introduit dans ma base hier soir ! Je t'ai reconnu sur les vidéosurveillances !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! affirma le hérisson. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ta base, encore moins hier soir !

- Ne te fiches pas de moi ! répliqua le docteur. Je t'ai vu attaquer mon secteur 36 qui contenait mes nouveaux robots ! Rends-moi tout de suite ce que tu m'as volé !

- Comme quoi, c'est vrai que devenir vieux rend sourd, soupira Sonic, agacé. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Robotnik : je n'ai PAS attaqué ta base hier soir !

- Très bien, dit Robotnik, à bout de nerfs. Puisque tu t'obstines à me prendre pour un idiot, je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte ! Je vais te faire sentir la frappe de mon Egg Breaker fraîchement reconstruit ! Ça t'apprendra à te payer ma tête !

Le robot fit un énorme saut et tenta d'écraser le hérisson qui évita le coup. Celui-ci passa à l'action et attaqua le monstre de métal à coups de Spin Dash et de Homing Attack. Mais cela ne semblait pas marcher.

- Tu me chatouilles ! dit Robotnik, un peu amusé. Ce ne sont que des piqûres de moustique pour mon Egg Breaker !

Le robot tourna sur lui-même et fit apparaître six énormes boulets électrifiés. Sonic en reçu un en pleine figure, ce qui arrêta ses assauts en Spin Dash. Le hérisson retenta une charge en visant la tête, mais l'Egg Breaker agita son énorme masse, et Sonic dut arrêter son attaque pour ne pas se la prendre. Le robot commença alors à tirer des lasers par les yeux, forçant le hérisson à courir bien plus vite pour les esquiver.

- Je vais te faire griller ! lança Robotnik, hilare.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un regard de braise ! répliqua Sonic tout en continuant à courir. Ton robot doit avoir la cote avec les filles, en tout cas plus que toi !

- TAIS-TOI, PARASITE !! hurla le savant.

Lorsque le robot arrêta de tirer, Sonic retenta un Spin Dash en direction de la tête, mais il ne vit pas venir la masse que l'Egg Breaker venait de lancer comme un boulet. Le hérisson la reçu de plein fouet et se retrouva au sol, tétanisé.

- Tu as perdu ! cria Robotnik. Tu ne viendras plus jamais fouiner dans mes affaires, encore moins dans ma base !

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit… lâcha Sonic en se relevant.

Son expression moqueuse avait disparu. Il avait l'air irrité, voire en colère.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je vais moi aussi être obligé d'utiliser la manière forte pour te faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dans ta base hier soir, Robotnaze !

- Toi, tu…

Plus en colère que jamais, Robotnik réessaya d'écraser le hérisson. Mais celui-ci esquiva et sortit une Émeraude de son sac.

- Hé, attends ! balbutia Robotnik. D'où tu sors ça ?

Sonic esquissa un petit sourire. L'énergie de l'Émeraude se répandit dans le corps du hérisson qui s'en servit pour faire un Spin Dash dix fois plus puissant qui transperça l'Egg Breaker. Voyant des éclairs jaillir tout autour de son robot, Robotnik transforma son poste de commande en mini-véhicule volant et prit la fuite en hurlant de rage :

- On se retrouvera, et ce jour-là, je te ferais regretter de t'être introduit dans ma base !

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus ! répondit Sonic.

L'Egg Breaker partit en fumée. Sonic reprit calmement son souffle.

- On peut dire qu'il a la tête dure, ce Robotnik. Il lâche difficilement le morceau. Bon, remettons-nous en route, on a encore une Émeraude à trouver.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? lança une voix menaçante derrière lui.

Sonic se retourna et fut face à un hérisson qui se tenait debout en haut d'un mur. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant. On aurait presque dit un clone. Shadow et Métal Sonic eux-mêmes n'étaient rien au niveau ressemblance par rapport à cet inconnu. Les seules différences venaient de sa couleur et de ses piquants. Il avait le visage, le dos et une partie du torse noirs. Ses jambes et ses oreilles étaient d'un vert vif. Il avait trois énormes piquants verts ainsi que de nombreux piquants noirs plus petits qui lui faisaient le tour de la tête. Ses yeux verts au regard froid, presque haineux, lançaient des éclairs et il tenait dans sa main droite l'Émeraude du Chaos verte.

- Sonic… Enfin on se retrouve. Ça fait dix ans, dix longues années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sonic, incrédule. Je t'ai jamais vu. Je ne te connais pas.

- Bien sûr, tu m'as oublié, répondit l'inconnu. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Comment pourrais-je t'avoir oublié puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu ? insista Sonic.

- Tais-toi ! cria l'autre hérisson, le visage durci par la fureur.

L'inconnu joignit ses mains et une boule d'énergie noire se forma entre elles. Grimaçant, la haine dans les yeux, le hérisson noir et vert lança la boule au visage de Sonic qui l'esquiva juste à temps.

"Apparemment, il ne plaisante pas, pensa Sonic. Et il me hait pour une raison que lui seul connaît."

L'inconnu sauta du mur et atterit face à Sonic.

- Calme-toi ! lui dit le hérisson bleu. Je veux pas me battre avec toi. Et puis d'abord, donne-moi cette Émeraude. Je dois la ramener aux GUN.

- Et pourquoi ? lança l'inconnu d'un air mauvais.

- Quoi, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je devrais la leur rendre après avoir attaqué leur hélicoptère pour qu'ils les perdent avec mes boules d'énergie noires ? Boules d'énergie qui se sont aussi montrées très efficaces chez Robotnik pour passer la garde du secteur 36.

- C'était TOI !! cria Sonic qui venait de comprendre. C'est toi qui as tiré sur l'hélicoptère et c'est à cause de toi si l'autre fou m'a attaqué !

- Quelle perspicacité.

- J'ai failli me faire tuer par ta faute !

Le hérisson attaqua en Spin Dash mais l'inconnu esquiva tira une autre boule d'énergie que Sonic reçu en pleine poitrine et se retrouva de nouveau au sol.

- Pauvre bouffon ! cria l'inconnu avec beaucoup de hargne. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me battre, moi ? Avec un Spin Dash aussi minable en plus ? Voilà comment on fait un VRAI Spin Dash !

Il exécuta à son tour un Spin Dash que Sonic eut juste le temps d'éviter. L'attaque était tellement puissante qu'elle fit un trou d'un mètre de large dans le bitume.

- Mais qui es-tu et pourquoi m'attaques-tu ? demanda Sonic qui commençait à paniquer.

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar. Mon nom est Ashura.

- A… shu… ra ? bafouilla Sonic.

- Oui, répondit l'autre avec une légère cruauté dans la voix. Ça signifie "démon".

- On peut dire que ça te va bien, dit Sonic. Et si tu me disais ce que tu me veux, tronche de démon ?

Ashura lança une autre boule noire, mais Sonic l'esquiva facilement et se mit à courir à toute vitesse autour de son ennemi qui finit par en avoir le tournis. Le hérisson en profita pour attaquer avec un Spin Dash mais, à sa grande surprise, Ashura l'attrapa et le lança comme une boule de bowling. Sonic atterit au milieu d'un tas de poubelles, tétanisé.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? lui dit Sonic en se relevant.

- Je suis plus fort et bien meilleur que toi, pauvre nul ! cria Ashura.

La haine qu'il éprouvait envers le hérisson bleu était maintenant si forte qu'on pouvait presque la sentir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ? demanda Sonic.

- Me venger !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai rien fait ! Je te connais même pas !

- Ah bon ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, mon frère !

Sonic resta cloué sur place. Ce psychopathe, son frère ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Tu mens, dit le hérisson bleu. Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu un frère !

- Justement, tu m'as oublié ! répliqua Ashura. Je peux t'assurer que je dis vrai. Je suis bien ton frère jumeau.

- Non !

- Oh que si ! Maintenant, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné !

- Mais si tu es mon frère, pourquoi veux-tu m'éliminer ? le questionna Sonic.

- Tu le sais très bien !

- Eh ben non, je ne le sais pas. Si tu voulais m'expliquer, peut-être ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! hurla Ashura en lançant une nouvelle boule d'énergie.

- Très bien, dit Sonic après l'avoir évitée. Puisque tu y tiens tant que ça, on va se battre.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta Ashura, l'air plus mauvais que jamais. Que le combat commence ! Prépare-toi à mourir, Sonic !

Le hérisson noir et vert se mit à lancer plus de boules d'énergie que jamais et Sonic dut courir à toute vitesse dans tous les sens pour ne pas se les prendre.

- Meurs ! hurlait Ashura, le visage crispé par la haine.

- T'as beaucoup trop de rage pour vaincre ! lui cria Sonic en pleine course. Calme-toi !

- LA FERME !! répliqua son frère.

Ashura arrêta de tirer et attaqua en Spin Dash. Sonic tenta de parer le coup avec son propre Spin Dash, mais l'attaque de son frère était trop puissante et le hérisson bleu fut projeté en l'air. Ashura en profita pour se propulser à l'aide de son Spin Dash et renvoya Sonic à terre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le choc de la chute perça un autre trou dans le bitume. Ashura atterit à côté de Sonic et souleva le hérisson bleu en le prenant par la gorge.

- Non… Ashura… suffoqua Sonic.

- Que la haine me permette de te faire crever ! hurla Ashura.

Le démoniaque hérisson lança Sonic de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Le pauvre hérisson fut à moitié assommé et son coude gauche se mit à saigner.

- Là, j'en ai marre… dit le hérisson bleu.

Il se releva et enveloppa son coude blessé dans un chiffon qu'il sortit de son sac.

- Tu commences à m'énerver avec ton numéro de psychopathe, Ashura ! s'écria Sonic, à bout de nerfs. Je dégage !

Il lança un couvercle de poubelle qu'Ashura ne vit pas venir et le reçu dans l'estomac. Sonic en profita pour s'enfuir. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à son frère, le hérisson bleu fonça à travers Station Square en direction de la sortie de la ville. Ses nombreuses courses dans les rues de cette ville lui avaient permis de connaître la plupart des chemins. Il pouvait donc facilement choisir un itinéraire sûr et court pour atteindre Knothole. Mais à l'angle d'un boulevard, il tomba sur Ashura. Le hérisson noir et vert semblait décidé à ne pas laisser partir son frère.

- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? lança-t-il.

Sonic fit alors demi-tour et prit un autre chemin. Mais Ashura continuait de le suivre.

- Alors non seulement il est terriblement fort, mais en plus il peut égaler ma vitesse, se dit Sonic. C'est très mauvais signe pour moi.

Les deux hérissons coururent dans une très longue allée coude à coude. Ashura tenta plusieurs coups de poing, de pied et même une boule d'énergie noire. Mais Sonic les esquiva tous. Puis il accéléra, se retourna et se mit à courir droit sur Ashura.

- Tu veux me défier les yeux dans les yeux ? dit le hérisson noir et vert. Tu es vraiment suicidaire ! Tu ne feras que me faciliter la tâche !

Au moment où ils allaient se percuter, Sonic passa sur le côté et mit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son ennemi.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir mis Robotnik sur le dos ! lança le hérisson.

Le coup éclata la lèvre d'Ashura qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le hérisson se retrouva à son tour au sol, assommé. Sonic en profita pour s'enfuir. Mais une fois sorti de la ville, le hérisson bleu s'effondra, épuisé.

- Je suis mort ! soupira Sonic en s'asseyant sur un tas de terre à côté du chemin. Les combats contre Robotnik puis contre l'autre malade m'ont vidé de mes forces ! Je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'à Knothole en un seul morceau !

Puis une idée lui vint :

- Je vais plutôt aller chez Tails, dans les Mystic Ruins. C'est plus près d'ici.

Le hérisson se dirigea vers la ligne de train qui quittait Station Square et se mit à courir dessus. Il ne mit que dix minutes pour atteindre la gare des Mystic Ruins. Puis Sonic quitta la voie et se dirigea vers la maison de son ami. Arrivé devant la porte, il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne tarderait plus à tomber de fatigue. Après avoir sonné, il attendit que Tails lui ouvre.

- Sonic ? dit le renard, étonné de voir son ami. Qu'est-ce qui…

- Tails, l'interrompit Sonic, visiblement soulagé. Merci tu es là…

À bout de forces, le hérisson se laissa tomber sur le palier de la porte.

- Shadow ! cria Tails. Viens m'aider à porter Sonic, il est dans un sale état !

Le hérisson noir, qui était assis à table en compagnie de Vector et de ses amis Espio the chameleon et Charmy Bee, rejoignit Tails et ensemble, ils prirent Sonic sur leurs épaules et le firent asseoir sur un canapé.

- D'où tu sors comme ça ? demanda Shadow. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton coude ?

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Sonic, abattu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? demanda Charmy, légèrement hilare, qui était sorti de table, accompagné d'Espio.

- Les Émeraudes du Chaos, répondit le hérisson bleu, mais il m'en manque une.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Vector.

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :

- Je m'étais arrêté dans un skate-parc pour faire une pause quand Robotnik m'a attaqué.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Espio. Ça faisait deux mois qu'on l'avait pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il disait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa base hier soir et il pensait que c'était moi, continua le hérisson. Après l'avoir battu, j'ai eu la plus grosse surprise de ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tails.

- Je me suis retrouvé face à un hérisson noir et vert qui avait la dernière Émeraude. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui me ressemblait autant. Il s'appelle Ashura. Ça veut dire "démon". Il m'a aussi avoué que c'était lui qui avait attaqué l'hélicoptère GUN et la base de Robotnik.

- C'était lui ? s'étonna Vector. Ça m'étonne pas, vu le nom.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Espio.

- Il m'a montré ses pouvoirs. C'était incroyable. Il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, les mêmes attaques, la même vitesse, mais son Spin Dash était beaucoup plus puissant et il pouvait lancer des boules d'énergie noires.

- Comment il fait ? cria Charmy.

- Le Chaos Control, expliqua Shadow, comme moi quand j'utilise des Chaos Spear.

- Après, on a commencé à se battre, continua Sonic. Mais il était trop fort, j'ai préféré m'enfuir. Mais il a continué à me suivre.

- Comment t'as fait pour le semer ? demanda Tails.

- Je lui ai mis un pied dans la mâchoire, puis je suis venu ici.

- Mais d'où il venait, ce détraqué ? demanda Vector.

- C'est vrai, d'où il sortait ? renchérit Charmy.

- Je sais pas, répondit Sonic. Mais vous auriez dû l'entendre parler. Il crachait sa haine à chaque parole. Jamais vu quelqu'un qui en avait autant.

- Autant de quoi ? demanda Charmy.

- De haine, envers moi en plus, répondit Sonic. Il disait vouloir se venger de moi. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant qu'on commence à se battre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Shadow.

- Accrochez-vous : il a prétendu qu'il était mon frère jumeau !

- QUOI ?? crièrent les autres d'une même voix.

- Il a sûrement menti ! s'exclama Shadow.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Sonic. En tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'air quand il me l'a dit.

- Et toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il est ton frère ? demanda Vector.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le hérisson bleu. Mais on peut en avoir le cœur net grâce à Tails.

- M… moi ? bafouilla Tails, étonné. De quelle façon ?

- Avec un test ADN ! déclara Sonic.

- Comment ? demanda le renard. Avec quel ADN ?

- Celui du sang qu'Ashura a répandu sur ma chaussure quand je l'ai frappé à la mâchoire.

- Et pour le tien ?

- Regarde mon coude et tu comprendras.

Tails comprit où son ami voulait en venir.

- Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit Shadow.

- Alors, allons-y, rajouta Tails.

Sonic suivit le renard dans le laboratoire, accompagné de Shadow et des Chaotix. En les voyant arriver, le Black Arm recommença à donner des coups sur la paroi de verre blindé en grognant.

- La ferme, toi ! lui cria Shadow.

- Euh… Tails, d'où il vient, ce Black Arm ? demanda Sonic.

- D'un hôtel abandonné de Central City, répondit Vector.

Tails prit un coton-tige et récupéra un peu de sang sur la chaussure du hérisson bleu. Puis il préleva du sang dans le coude blessé de son ami avec l'autre bout du coton-tige avant de placer le tout dans sa machine à analyses. Deux graphiques d'aspect compliqué apparurent alors à l'écran.

- À gauche, c'est l'ADN d'Ashura et à droite, c'est le tien, dit Tails. C'est l'heure de vérité.

Le renard appuya alors sur un bouton et les graphiques se superposèrent. Tails se retourna et déclara d'un air grave :

- Correspondance parfaite. Vous avez exactement le même ADN.

- Ce qui signifie…, commença Sonic.

- … qu'il a dit la vérité, termina le renard. Ashura et toi êtes bien frères jumeaux.

Le hérisson baissa la tête. Son regard s'assombrit.

- D'un côté, je me suis toujours douté de ça.

- Qu'est-ce tu vas faire maintenant, Sonic ? demanda Shadow.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le hérisson bleu, abattu. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant, on a un nouvel ennemi qui est un véritable monstre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? dit Tails.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu en face, Tails, répondit Sonic. Tu n'as pas vu la haine brûler dans ses yeux. Son nom seul suffit à le décrire. C'est un démon. Un démon du passé qui vient de ressurgir…

Pendant ce temps, à Station Square, Ashura trône en haut d'un immeuble, la lèvre encore en sang.

- Crois-moi, Sonic, un jour, j'aurais ma vengeance ! cria-t-il, plein de haine. Tu ne seras plus en sécurité nulle part ! Et bientôt, tu mourras de ma main, j'en fais le serment !

_

* * *

_

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pas mal pour une première fic ? Si vous avez une critique à faire, je suis ouvert !

_Pour le perso particulier, vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit d'Ashura. Ce perso n'a pas été créé par Sega, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'appartienne. Ashura est en fait un bug d'un vieux jeu qui changeait la couleur de Sonic. On peut dire qu'il appartient au gars qui l'a découvert et lui a donné son nom, Charles "kiken" Mug. Ce perso n'ayant ni histoire ni caractère, j'ai voulu les lui créer._

_Allez-y à fond sur les reviews !_

_Note : Je voudrais remercier un de mes copains qui a donné son surnom à l'hélico GUN._


	2. 2ème partie

_Voici la deuxième partie de ma fic. Elle est plus longue que la précédente. On en apprend un peu plus sur le plan d'Ashura pour éliminer Sonic, ainsi que sur une vieille légende ressurgissant des temps les plus anciens..._

--

11 h, deux jours plus tard, dans la jungle des Mystic Ruins. L'ancien temple échidné se dresse fièrement au-dessus des arbres. Au pied de la falaise, dans sa cabane au bord du ruisseau, est assis Big the cat. Le gros chat est tranquillement en train de pêcher en compagnie de son ami Froggy la grenouille.

- Hé, Big ! lança une petite voix.

Big regarda d'où venait l'appel et vit son amie Cream the rabbit, qui venait le voir accompagnée de Cheese, son Chao.

- Coucou, Cream ! répondit le chat.

- Ça fait longtemps ! dit la lapine d'un air joyeux. On se demandait ce que tu devenais !

- Chao Chao ! renchérit Cheese.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir, dit Big de sa voix décontractée. Dit bonjour à nos amis, Froggy.

- Croa ! coassa la grenouille.

Cream s'assit à côté de Big pendant que Cheese prenait place à côté de Froggy.

- Alors, qu'est-ce tu racontes ? demanda la lapine.

- Rien d'extraordinaire, répondit Big. Je commence à trouver le temps long. Il ne s'est rien passé ici depuis notre combat contre Métal Sonic. J'ai eu de la chance que ces extraterrestres noirs n'attaquent pas la jungle.

- Qu'est-ce tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je pêchais. J'ai eu une belle prise, l'autre jour. Un poisson de 3 kg a mordu à mon hameçon.

- Un si gros poisson dans un si petit cour d'eau ? s'étonna Cream.

Le chat approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je te laisse imaginer ma surprise.

Big regarda Froggy qui jouait dans l'eau avec Cheese.

- Froggy à l'air en pleine forme ! se réjouit la lapine.

- Oui, dit Big. Il s'est bien remis de ce que Métal Sonic lui a fait subir.

- Tu crois que l'ADN de Chaos qu'il avait en lui a disparu ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le chat.

Le regard de Cream s'assombrit soudainement.

- Malheureusement, ce calme n'a pas duré, dit la lapine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Big.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Sonic a été attaqué par un fou qui prétendait être son frère.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Big.

Le chat en lâcha sa canne qui tomba dans le ruisseau.

- Et le pire, continua Cream, c'est qu'il disait la vérité.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Big.

- C'est Tails qui me l'a dit. Il a fait un test ADN.

- Non…

- Si, dit Cream. Ça s'est passé il y a deux jours, à Station Square. Sonic cherchait les Émeraudes du Chaos que les GUN avaient perdues. Et là, il est tombé sur ce hérisson. Je sais plus comment il s'appelle, mais je sais que son nom veut dire "démon".

Big fut abasourdi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? dit Cream en regardant sa montre. Il faut que je rentre, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? proposa Big. On peut manger ensemble. J'ai qu'à faire griller ce poisson de 3 kg.

- Non merci, répondit la lapine. Maman m'attend. À bientôt, Big !

- Salut ! répondit le chat.

Cream s'en alla en chantonnant, accompagnée de Cheese. Contente d'avoir revu son ami, elle prit le chemin de la sortie de la jungle. Quand soudain, Ashura apparut à un angle et se dressa face à Cream.

- Ah ! cria la lapine. Je sais qui tu es ! C'est toi, le fou qui a attaqué Sonic !

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée, petite, dit Ashura d'un ton menaçant. Mais tu oublies deux choses. Premièrement, je m'appelle Ashura. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas fou !

Il lança une boule d'énergie noire. Mais Cream l'évita.

- D'accord, dit la lapine. Si tu veux te battre, je suis partante ! Avec moi, Cheese !

Le Chao se mit en boule et Cream le lança de toutes ses forces. Il vola droit vers Ashura, poing en avant. Mais le hérisson se baissa et tira une boule noire sur Cheese qui fut projeté en l'air et retomba lourdement au sol.

- Sale brute ! cria Cream.

La lapine chargea à son tour mais Ashura esquiva l'attaque en passant sur le côté.

- Tu remercieras Sonic pour m'avoir appris cette technique ! lança le hérisson en esquissant un sourire démoniaque.

Cream ne vit pas le coup venir. Le poing d'Ashura la frappa en plein visage. La lapine tomba par terre, sonnée. Ashura s'approcha d'elle, le regard menaçant.

- Apprends qu'il ne faut jamais me traiter de fou, dit-il.

Le hérisson donna un coup de pied dans le nez de Cream qui craqua. Un épais flot de sang en coula. Puis Ashura fit demi-tour et ramassa Cheese qui était inconscient.

- Cheese ! cria Cream.

- Donne ça à Sonic si tu veux revoir ton Chao, dit Ashura.

Il lança une lettre à la lapine avant de s'en aller.

- Cheese !

Cream fondit en larmes. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle s'effondra sur le sol, ruisselante de larmes et de sang.

--

14 h, chez Tails. Le renard est en compagnie de Sonic, de Shadow et d'Amy Rose. Ils sortent de table. Sonic est rayonnant.

- Tu as l'air en forme, Sonic ! dit Tails, l'air ravi.

- Et je le suis ! répondit le hérisson bleu. Je n'ai jamais mal longtemps !

- On dirait que tu t'es bien remis de ton combat contre Ashura, dit Shadow.

- Celui-là, si je l'attrape, il va regretter de s'en être pris à mon Sonic ! s'exclama Amy, le regard enflammé.

Tails poussa un profond soupir, désolé de l'entêtement d'Amy.

- Allez, je vous laisse ! dit Sonic.

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda Tails.

- Ça fait deux jours que je campe chez toi. Il est temps que je retrouve Knothole.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les quatre amis allèrent voir et découvrirent Cream effondrée sur le palier. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et son nez saignait abondamment.

- CREAM ! cria Amy.

La hérissonne s'approcha de la lapine et l'aida à se relever. Les autres la rejoignirent.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda Sonic.

- C'est lui… Sonic…, répondit Cream. C'est… cet ennemi…

- Quel ennemi ?

- Ton frère… Ashura…

Ses amis restèrent sans voix.

- Il a osé faire ça ? dit Sonic, soudain en colère.

- Elle vient de te le dire, répondit Shadow.

- D'abord Sonic, ensuite Cream, dit Amy. Décidément, toutes les victimes d'Ashura finissent chez Tails.

- Et où est Cheese ? demanda Sonic.

- Il est…

La lapine ne put terminer sa phrase et se mit à pleurer plus fort que jamais.

- Attends, ne me dit pas qu'Ashura l'a enlevé ? dit Sonic.

- Ou… oui…

Le hérisson bleu serra les poings. Il parut plus en colère que jamais.

- Et… il m'a donné ça… pour toi, ajouta Cream.

Elle tendit à Sonic la lettre d'Ashura. Le hérisson l'ouvrit et la lut à haute voix :

- "Sonic, comme tu le sais, ton amie la lapine a perdu son Chao. Si tu veux qu'elle le retrouve, viens cet après-midi à Station Square, près du terrain de rollers devant la 12ème avenue, à 16 h précises. Apporte les Émeraudes du Chaos avec toi. Je serai là-bas avec la dernière Émeraude et mon prisonnier. Si tu ne viens pas, le Chao mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Signé : Ashura, ton frère qui te hait et qui te tuera."

Les mains de Sonic commencèrent à trembler sous l'effet de la colère.

- Comment a-t-il pu… dit le hérisson. Comment…

Sonic déchira la lettre en huit.

- Je savais qu'il était sanguinaire et bourré de haine, mais pas qu'il était sadique.

Le hérisson baissa la tête.

- Bon, allons sauver Cheese ! dit Amy. Tu as toujours les Émeraudes, Sonic ?

- Oui, mais à quoi bon ? répondit le hérisson. Même si on arrive à le libérer, comment allons-nous battre Ashura ? C'est impossible.

Aucun de ses amis ne répondit. Ils avaient l'air à la fois surpris et choqués.

- Eh bien, dit Shadow après un long silence, tu n'es finalement pas aussi fort que je le pensais. Je t'avais surestimé.

- Quoi ?! répondit Sonic.

- Tu as bien entendu, continua le hérisson noir. Tu affrontes des ennemis qui font dix fois ta taille, tu sauves le monde en risquant ta peau, tu maîtrises le pouvoir des Émeraudes du Chaos comme personne et tu abandonnes simplement parce qu'il t'a battu une fois ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'affronter Ashura ! répliqua Sonic.

- Mais il a raison, Sonic, ajouta Tails. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je ne t'ai jamais vu désespérer. On en a vu des pires que ça !

- Surtout que ce n'est pas le moment de baisser le bras, renchérit Cream d'une voix suppliante. N'oublie pas que Cheese est en danger !

On aurait dit que Sonic venait de recevoir une gifle.

- Je sais, mais…

- On a besoin de toi, Sonic ! dit Amy. Cheese a besoin de toi ! Redeviens le Sonic que j'ai connu sur Little Planet !

- Et pour ton information, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère de sang maléfique, lança Shadow. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi avec Black Doom.

- C'était pas pareil, Shadow, répondit Sonic. Tu n'as eu à affronter Black Doom que trois fois et à chaque fois, tu l'as battu facilement.

- Si j'ai vaincu un monstre pareil, tu peux battre Ashura.

Sonic resta sans voix. Il réfléchit un moment sans trouver quoi dire.

- Tu as raison, Shadow, dit-il enfin. Vous avez tous raison. J'ai été idiot. J'aurais jamais dû désespérer comme ça.

Le hérisson releva la tête. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et avait l'air déterminé et prêt.

- Il est temps d'aller chercher Cheese ! dit-il. Gare à toi, Ashura, nous voilà !

--

16 h, à Station Square. Le terrain de rollers de la 12ème avenue est désert. Seul Ashura est présent. Le hérisson est assis sur le sol. Les yeux fermés, il médite. Au-dessus de lui, une cage contenant Cheese est accrochée à un lampadaire. Le Chao n'arrête pas de pleurer.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan ? cria Ashura, tiré de sa méditation par les pleurs de Cheese.

Le Chao ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, tu es un Chao mort ! lança le hérisson.

Les menaces d'Ashura calmèrent les cris de Cheese qui continua quand même de pleurer.

- Je préfère.

- Menace-le encore une fois et c'est toi qui seras mort, dit une voix derrière lui.

Ashura se retourna. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy et Cream venaient d'arriver.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit le hérisson noir et vert. Où sont les Émeraudes ?

- Là-dedans, répondit Sonic en montrant le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Ashura prit un air satisfait qui le rendait plus menaçant que jamais.

- Prêt pour ta dernière heure, mon cher frère ? dit-il.

- Libère d'abord Cheese, répliqua Sonic.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Ashura. Pour l'instant…

Il lança une boule d'énergie noire que Sonic évita.

- Voici les règles : duel jusqu'à la mort, tous les coups sont permis, pas d'aide extérieure, dit Ashura. Prêt ? C'est parti !

Le hérisson lança une autre boule noire. Sonic l'esquiva de peu et attaqua avec un Homing Attack. Mais il manqua Ashura.

- Quand on ne sait pas viser, on n'utilise pas ce genre d'attaques ! lança le hérisson noir et vert.

Il utilisa lui aussi un Homing Attack. La charge atteignit Sonic et le mit à terre.

- Tu vas voir que je sais viser ! lança le hérisson bleu en se relevant.

Il attaqua en Spin Dash. Mais Ashura l'attrapa.

- Tu sais très bien que ce coup ne marche pas contre moi ! cria le hérisson.

- C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua Sonic. Je t'ai bien eu !

Il se mit à tourner beaucoup plus vite, si vite qu'Ashura fut pris dans le Spin Dash puis propulsé contre un mur.

- À ton tour de retrouver dos au mur ! dit Sonic.

Ashura se remit debout, l'air particulièrement en colère.

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Je vais te faire sentir le pouvoir de ma haine !

Il recommença à lancer des boules d'énergie noires. Sonic se mit alors à courir pour les esquiver.

- C'est nul ! dit le hérisson d'un ton moqueur. J'ai jamais vu une attaque aussi facile à éviter !

- Crois-moi, personne ne peut échapper à mes boules d'énergies noires très longtemps, répliqua Ashura, l'air menaçant.

Il se mit aussi à courir tout en continuant de lancer des boules d'énergie.

- Ah d'accord, là, c'est plus dur, se dit Sonic.

Et il avait raison. Ashura lançait de plus en plus de boules et la vitesse à laquelle il courait rendait l'esquive difficile. Sonic réussit à les esquiver tant bien que mal, mais Ashura profita d'un moment d'inattention de son frère pour l'attaquer par derrière en Spin Dash. Le hérisson bleu tomba à plat ventre sur le sol.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? lança Sonic. Très bien, moi aussi, je peux jouer déloyal.

Il commença à courir plus vite que jamais dans toutes les directions.

- Whaou ! s'exclama Amy, impressionnée.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Sonic courir aussi vite, ajouta Cream.

- Je vois des Sonic partout ! dit Tails.

- Il est redevenu le Sonic qu'on connaissait, dit Shadow.

La vitesse de Sonic finit par désorienter Ashura.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! cria-t-il. J'y vois plus rien !

Le hérisson noir et vert resta sur place sans oser bouger.

- Voilà pour toi ! dit soudain Sonic.

Ashura se retourna trop tard. Sonic l'attaqua par derrière avec un Somersault dans les jambes. Ashura perdit l'équilibre et se retrouve à terre.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait de mordre la poussière, Ashura, dit Sonic, plus moqueur que jamais.

- Tu t'es bien amélioré depuis notre dernier combat, répondit son frère. Mais tu ne vas pas survivre à ce qui va suivre ! Je vais t'expédier tout droit en enfer !

Il sortit l'Émeraude du Chaos verte et en absorba l'énergie.

- D'accord, nous serons deux à ce petit jeu, dit Sonic d'un ton de défi.

Il prit une Émeraude de son sac et se laissa envahir par son pouvoir.

- Super CHARGE !! crièrent les deux hérissons.

Entourés d'une aura d'énergie, Sonic et Ashura s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, poing en avant, et se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

- Incroyable ! dit Amy. Vous avez vu cette énergie ?

- C'est le pouvoir de l'Émeraude du Chaos, dit Shadow.

Les deux hérissons restèrent un moment en l'air, poing contre poing. Le visage d'Ashura était déformé par une expression de haine profonde. Soudain, Sonic fit une pirouette et, d'un coup de pied, frappa la main de son frère qui tenait l'Émeraude du Chaos. Ashura lâcha la pierre et Sonic la récupéra.

- Il est temps de terminer ce combat, Ashura, dit Sonic en se tenant face à son frère.

Il lâcha son sac qui tomba sur le sol.

- Émeraudes du Chaos !

Les pierres que Sonic tenait dans ses mains et celles qui se trouvaient dans son sac commencèrent à briller avec force. Elles se mirent ensuite à tourner autour du hérisson bleu. Sonic commença lentement à s'élever au-dessus du sol tandis que les Émeraudes tournaient de plus en plus vite. Soudain, un éclair lumineux jaillit des Émeraudes et enveloppa Sonic dans un cocon de lumière. Lorsque le hérisson réapparut, il était devenu doré, il flottait au-dessus du sol et une puissante énergie se dégageait de lui : il était devenu Super Sonic.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Tails. Sonic se sert de sa Super Form !

- Ashura a du soucis à se faire, ajouta Cream.

Sonic s'avança vers son frère. Ashura parut d'abord surpris et inquiet, mais il retrouva vite son sourire démoniaque et son expression haineuse.

- C'est terminé pour toi, Ashura, dit Sonic. Prêt à perdre ?

- Ne crois pas ça, répliqua son frère. Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre, avec ou sans Super Form !

Il lança une boule d'énergie noire que Sonic arrêta en levant la main avant la renvoyer. Ashura l'évita, mais la boule le suivit et l'atteignit dans le dos.

- Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? dit-il, l'air à la foi étonné et en colère.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce je peux faire quand je suis en Super Form, répondit Sonic.

- Ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! répliqua Ashura.

Le hérisson noir et vert attaqua en Spin Dash. Mais Sonic l'évita facilement et Ashura heurta le bitume dans lequel il perça un trou.

- Vous avez vu la puissance du Spin Dash d'Ashura ? dit Cream, étonnée.

- Oui, répondit Amy. Il est très fort.

- Je me demande pourquoi il continue de se battre, dit Tails.

- Il pense pouvoir battre une Super Form, dit Shadow. Quelle erreur. Sonic va lui faire manger la poussière.

Ashura retenta un Spin Dash, mais Sonic l'attrapa.

- Merci de m'avoir appris cette parade, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! répliqua Ashura. Toi aussi, tu m'as appris une technique !

De la même manière que Sonic, le hérisson noir et vert accéléra la rotation du Spin Dash. Mais cela ne marcha pas.

- Agréable, ton massage des paumes, Ashura, dit Sonic d'un ton moqueur.

- Ferme-la !

Le hérisson noir et vert s'échappa des mains de son frère et utilisa un Homing Attack. Mais au dernier moment, Sonic l'esquiva en passant sur le côté.

- Pied en pleine tête, deuxième prise, lança le hérisson. Action !

Il donna un coup de pied à Ashura qui le reçut en pleine figure. Il tomba sur le sol, un peu sonné.

- Coupé ! ajouta Sonic. On la garde !

- Je vais t'enfoncer tes blagues pourries dans la gorge à coups de poings ! cria Ashura, très en colère.

- Oh là là, que j'ai peur, continua son frère. C'est qu'il devient agressif, le petit. Tu sais, Ashura, les calmants et les psys, ça existe.

- TU VAS TE TAIRE, OUI ?? hurla Ashura d'une voix pleine de haine.

Il recommença à tirer des boules d'énergie noires. Mais Sonic les évita en bougeant à peine. Cream éclata de rire.

- T'as vu la tête d'Ashura ? dit Amy, elle aussi morte de rire.

- On ferait fortune si on vendait la vidéo sur Internet, ajouta Tails.

- Je reconnais bien là Sonic et sa manie de narguer l'ennemi, dit Shadow.

Hors de lui, Ashura tenta un Spin Dash. Mais il manqua Sonic.

- Et après, on dit que je ne sais pas viser.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, répliqua Ashura. Tu ne connais pas mon nouveau coup !

Il exécuta un nouveau Spin Dash que Sonic se prépara à esquiver. Brusquement, une aura noire se forma autour de son frère, comme si son Spin Dash générait de l'énergie. Pris par surprise, Sonic l'évita de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma combinaison entre Spin Dash et boules d'énergie noires ? lança Ashura.

- Un Spin Dash d'énergie noir ? dit Sonic. Créatif, mais pas assez fort !

Hurlant de rage, Ashura fonça de nouveau sur son frère avec son Spin Dash d'énergie, mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, Sonic lui shoota dedans. Ashura termina sa course contre un mur, tétanisé.

- But ! dit Sonic. Sonic 1, Ashura 0 !

- Sonic ! Sonic ! On est tous avec Sonic ! crièrent Amy et Cream d'un ton enthousiaste en exécutant une petite danse.

Tails éclata de rire et Shadow sourit. Sonic s'approcha d'Ashura en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Fin du combat, Ashura, dit-il. Tu as perdu !

- Ne crois pas ça, répliqua Ashura. Tu es tombé dans mon piège !

Le hérisson noir et vert fit un croche-patte à son frère qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Puis il se releva et sortit un étrange appareil de forme circulaire qu'il colla sur le torse de Sonic. Des éclairs en jaillirent et se répandirent dans tout le corps du hérisson qui hurla de douleur. Puis l'appareil se décrocha et tomba sur le sol.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Sonic en se relevant.

- Une de mes inventions, le bloqueur de Chaos, répondit Ashura. Et oui, moi aussi, je me débrouille en mécanique.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ?

- Je t'ai bloqué en Super Form, répondit son frère. Tu ne peux plus te retransformer. Et dire que cette Super Form fait de toi un être invincible. Quand je pense que c'est elle qui te tuera !

Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Tails parut horrifié et Shadow surpris. Amy et Cream ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "c'est elle qui te tuera" ? demanda Sonic.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit Ashura. Pour le moment…

Il lança une nouvelle boule d'énergie noire que Sonic renvoya. Mais Ashura en tira une autre. Les deux boules explosèrent à leur contact, créant une épaisse fumée. Ashura en profita pour attaquer avec un Homing Attack, mais il manqua Sonic.

- Tu sais décidément pas viser, Ashura, dit le hérisson.

- C'est ça, rigole tant que tu as de l'énergie, répliqua son frère. Mais tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras complètement épuisé. Alors, je pourrais t'étriper !

- Étripe déjà ça ! Sonic Wind !

Sonic sauta et tira un éclair bleu qui manqua Ashura de peu.

- Alors ? Qui sait pas viser maintenant ? lança-t-il.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Sonic.

Il attaqua en Spin Dash. Ashura évita le coup, mais Sonic rebondit sur le sol et atteignit sa cible. Ashura retomba par terre.

- Je suis pas si épuisé que ça, finalement ! dit Sonic.

- Comment un Spin Dash peut-il être aussi précis ? dit Ashura.

- Tout simplement parce que je sais viser, moi, répondit Sonic, moqueur.

- Si tu prononces encore une fois le mot "viser", je t'arrache les piquants à la tenaille et je te les fais bouffer !

- Il faut vraiment que tu ailles consulter, Ashura, continua Sonic. Quoi que je serais étonné si ça marchait. Une folie pareille, aucun psy ne voudra s'en occuper.

- Tu l'auras cherché ! cria Ashura en lançant une boule d'énergie.

Sonic fit un pas vers la droite. La boule finit sa course dans le mur.

- Quand on ne sait pas viser, on n'utilise pas ce genre d'attaques, dit le hérisson. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit ça, non ?

- TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRÊT DE MORT !! hurla Ashura d'une voix pleine de haine.

Le hérisson noir et vert commença à tirer des dizaines de boules noires et Sonic les renvoya difficilement.

- Eh, arrête ! Y'en a trop !

Mais Ashura ne l'écouta pas et lança de plus en plus de boules. Il se mit même à courir tout en tirant. À cause du nombre de boules, Sonic ne put les renvoyer avec précision, entraînant la collision de plusieurs boules qui explosèrent. Ashura profita de la fumée pour attaquer en Spin Dash et mit Sonic à terre. Le hérisson commença à manquer de souffle.

- Pourquoi Sonic est fatigué ? demanda Cream.

- C'est pas normal, dit Shadow. D'habitude, en Super Form, il est censé avoir beaucoup d'énergie.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Tails d'un air inquiet.

Sonic se remit debout difficilement.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il.

Le hérisson attaqua en Spin Dash mais Ashura lui shoota dedans.

- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'être pris pour un ballon de foot !

Mais au lieu de s'écraser contre le mur, Sonic rebondit dessus. Le hérisson commença à ricocher sur tous les murs et le sol.

- Tu veux me refaire le coup du Somersault dans les jambes ? dit Ashura.

Mais le hérisson noir et vert sembla de nouveau désorienté. À force de rebondir, Sonic prit de la vitesse, empêchant son frère de savoir d'où allait venir le coup. Malheureusement, la fatigue du hérisson ralentit son attaque. Au moment où il allait attaquer Ashura par derrière, son frère lui shoota de nouveau dedans. Trop épuisé pour contrer, Sonic s'écrasa contre le mur et tomba sur le sol.

- Sonic 1, Ashura 1, dit le hérisson noir et vert d'un ton menaçant. C'est le moment de placer la dernière action de ce match.

Il s'approcha de Sonic, une expression de haine sur le visage.

- Le moment est venu d'assouvir ma vengeance, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Sonic. Pourquoi je suis si fatigué ?

- Tu ne fais que ressentir les premiers effets.

Ashura commença à concentrer une boule d'énergie noire.

- Tu peux me dire merci. En te tuant maintenant, je t'épargne les effets à long terme.

La boule d'énergie devint très grosse. Elle prit rapidement la taille d'une boule de bowling.

- Dit adieu, Sonic !

Le hérisson ferma les yeux. Il entendit Amy crier :

- Sonic, non !

Soudain, Sonic entendit un bruit de choc et Ashura hurler de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Amy, son Piko Piko Hammer à la main. La hérissonne avait frappé Ashura sur la tête avec son marteau. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air plus mauvais que jamais, en se massant le sommet du crâne.

- Je vais te faire regretter ça, petite folle !

Il commença à tirer des boules d'énergie sur Amy. Sonic en profita pour rejoindre Tails, Cream et Shadow.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le renard.

- Je suis complètement crevé, mais sinon, ça va.

- Repose-toi, je vais occuper l'autre dingo, dit Shadow.

Le hérisson noir rejoignit Amy.

- Tu viens m'aider, Shadow ? dit-elle.

- Je vais pas te laisser t'amuser toute seule !

Ashura parut furieux.

- Vous me défiez ? Vous voulez vraiment mourir !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Shadow. Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait à Sonic ! Katana !

Aussitôt, un Katana sortit du bracelet stockeur du hérisson qui l'attrapa.

- D'accord, vous serez mes premières victimes, lança Ashura. Je vais me faire les dents sur vous deux !

Il recommença à tirer des boules d'énergie noires. Shadow et Amy sautèrent. Avec son Katana, Shadow coupait les boules en deux et Amy les renvoyait avec son marteau. Mais lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur le sol, ils virent Ashura leur foncer dessus en Spin Dash.

- Je m'en charge, dit Shadow. Stop Katana !

Le Katana se rangea aussitôt dans le bracelet. Le hérisson noir attrapa Ashura. Le choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres, mais il resta debout avec Ashura dans les mains.

- Tu ne vas pas tenir ! dit Ashura.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! répliqua Shadow. Tu ne connais pas Shadow the hedgehog !

Puis il se tourna vers Amy.

- Ça te dit de jouer au baseball, Amy ?

La hérissonne sourit.

- Lancé 1 ! dit Shadow.

Le hérisson lança Ashura de toutes ses forces et Amy le renvoya d'un coup de marteau. Le hérisson noir et vert finit sa course dans le mur.

- La balle sort, point pour nous ! dit Amy.

Sonic, qui s'était assis à côté du sac contenant les Émeraudes du Chaos, éclata de rire.

- Tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver, Amy ! lança Ashura.

Le hérisson attaqua en Spin Dash. Shadow se prépara à l'attraper, mais Amy l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi faire, Shadow, dit-elle. Je vais le renvoyer d'un coup de marteau.

La hérissonne se mit en position, marteau en main, prête à parer le coup. Mais au dernier moment, Ashura transforma son Spin Dash en Homing Attack. Prise par surprise, Amy ne put contrer et reçut l'attaque en plein ventre avant de tomber sur le sol. Soudain, elle remarqua la cage de Cheese suspendue au lampadaire.

- Tails ! cria-t-elle. Va libérer Cheese !

Le renard se servit de ses queues comme d'une hélice et s'envola en direction de la cage contenant le Chao.

- Non, je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! cria Ashura.

Le hérisson sauta à la suite de Tails et essaya de le rattraper. Mais Amy sauta à son tour et se plaça face à Ashura.

- N'espère même pas t'en prendre à Tails !

Elle donna un coup de marteau en plein dans l'estomac d'Ashura qui retomba par terre. Tails en profita pour décrocher la cage du lampadaire et rejoignit Cream.

- Tu peux commander ton cercueil, sale hérissonne ! cria Ashura.

Le hérisson s'élança vers Amy lorsqu'un tir laser lui barra le chemin. Ashura se retourna et vit Shadow lui tirer dessus avec la mitraillette laser Black Arm.

- On va jouer au tir au hérisson fou !

Ashura commença à courir pour éviter les tirs. Mais il continua sa course le long d'un mur et fonça droit sur Shadow. Puis il sauta et plaqua ses semelles contre le visage du hérisson noir qui fut désarçonné et tomba par terre.

- Voilà pour un, dit Ashura. Au tour de la hérissonne.

Il commença à tirer des boules d'énergie sur Amy qui les renvoya difficilement avec son marteau. Une boule l'atteignit en plein ventre et la mit à terre.

- Je t'avais prévenue. Quant à vous deux…

Ashura tira deux autres boules sur Tails et Cream qui se retrouvèrent eux aussi au sol.

- Me voilà débarrasser de ces parasites, dit-il. Revenons à notre premier objectif.

Le hérisson commença à s'avancer vers Sonic, le regard démoniaque.

- C'est la fin pour toi, Sonic. Dommage que tes amis soient intervenus. Je pensais même t'achever rapidement.

Sonic essaya de bouger, mais la fatigue le cloua au sol.

- C'est bête, hein ? continua Ashura. À cause de tes amis, ta mort sera lente et plutôt désagréable. Et après t'avoir tué, je prendrai les Émeraudes du Chaos !

Le hérisson éclata de rire.

"Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, pensa Sonic. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Ashura s'emparer des Émeraudes. J'ai pas le choix."

Le hérisson leva son bras droit et cria :

- Émeraudes du Chaos ! Dispersion !

Aussitôt, les Émeraudes sortirent du sac et commencèrent à tourner autour du bras de Sonic avant de s'envoler dans sept directions différentes.

- Ça, tu vas le…, dit Ashura.

Hurlant de rage, le hérisson s'élança vers Sonic à une vitesse incroyable.

- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !! cria Shadow.

Le hérisson noir se releva d'un coup, sortit son Katana, sauta par-dessus Ashura et se plaça entre lui et Sonic.

- Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Shadow agita son épée et attaqua Ashura au bras gauche. Le coup y dessina une profonde entaille saignante. Ashura rugit de douleur en se tenant le bras.

- Debout, Sonic ! cria Shadow.

Le hérisson ramassa son sac mais il était trop fatigué pour se relever et Shadow dut l'aider. Les deux hérissons rejoignirent Tails et Cream qui s'étaient eux aussi relevés.

- Amy ! dit Shadow. Viens, on s'en va !

La hérissonne rejoignit aussi le groupe. Puis Shadow cria :

- Émeraude du Chaos !

Aussitôt, la fausse Émeraude sortit du bracelet stockeur et Shadow l'attrapa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu contes faire avec une fausse Émeraude ? cria Ashura.

- Ça ! répondit Shadow. Chaos Control !

L'Émeraude commença à briller.

- Non, je ne vous laisserez pas m'échapper ! dit Ashura en commençant à courir vers Shadow.

Mais c'était trop tard. Un éclair lumineux jaillit de l'Émeraude et le groupe mené par Shadow disparut. Ashura dut s'arrêter pour ne pas finir dans le mur.

- NON !! hurla le hérisson. Sonic m'a échappé !

--

17 h, chez Tails. La maison est déserte. Seul le Black Arm est présent, enfermé dans le laboratoire. L'alien dore dans sa cage de verre blindé. Mais d'un coup, une intense lumière se manifesta, tirant l'extraterrestre de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream et Amy apparurent. Sonic s'effondra sur le sol, mort de fatigue. Lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe, le Black Arm entra dans une grosse colère.

- T'as pas quelque chose pour faire taire cette saleté, Tails ? dit Shadow.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, la cellule se remplit de gaz. Le Black Arm tomba sur le sol, profondément endormi.

- On peut vraiment dire qu'on a eu chaud, dit Amy.

- T'avais raison, Sonic, dit Tails. Ashura est un vrai démon.

Mais le hérisson ne répondit pas.

- Sonic ?

- Ça va, Tails, dit Sonic d'une voix faible. Je suis juste crevé.

- Shadow, aide-moi à allonger Sonic.

- OK Tails, répondit le hérisson. Stop Katana ! Stop Émeraude du Chaos !

L'Émeraude et le sabre se rangèrent dans le bracelet stockeur. Shadow et Tails prirent Sonic sur leurs épaules et le firent s'allonger sur une table vide.

- Euh, Tails, tu peux libérer Cheese ? demanda Cream en montrant la cage qu'elle tenait.

- Ah oui, je vais m'en occuper, répondit le renard.

Cream lui donna la cage. Tails prit une scie électrique et coupa le cadenas qui verrouillait la porte. Cheese sortit en trombe de la cage et vola droit dans les bras de Cream.

- Oh, Cheese ! J'étais si inquiète ! On ne se séparera plus jamais, d'accord ?

- Chao !

Tous les autres sourirent.

- Pourquoi Sonic ne s'est pas retransformé ? demanda Amy.

- On va le savoir tout de suite, répondit Tails. Voyons voir ce qu'Ashura t'a fait, Sonic.

Le renard commença à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. D'étranges instruments sortirent de la table sur laquelle Sonic était allongé. Sur l'écran, images, calculs et graphiques se succédèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tails rangea les instruments et se retourna, l'air grave.

- On peut vraiment dire qu'on est dans le pétrin, déclara-t-il. Je comprends ce qu'Ashura voulait dire par "c'est elle qui te tuera".

- Qu'est que ça veut dire ? demanda Sonic.

Tails prit une profonde inspiration.

- La Super Form dépense de l'énergie. Cette énergie est donnée par les Émeraudes lors de la transformation. On pourrait la canaliser sous forme d'anneaux.

- Tu veux dire que l'énergie de la Super Form est comme une réserve d'anneaux ? demanda Amy.

- C'est ça, répondit Tails. Et lorsque cette réserve est épuisée, la Super Form disparaît.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si inquiétant ? dit Sonic.

- La Super Form doit être en permanence alimentée en énergie pour durer. Sans ça, elle disparaît. La tienne ne pouvant plus disparaître, une fois la réserve d'anneaux épuisée, la Super Form puisera dans ton énergie vitale !

Frappés d'horreur, tous ses amis restèrent silencieux. Même Sonic paraissait terrifié.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le délivrer de la Super Form ? demanda Shadow.

- Oui, répondit Tails. Il faut exposer Sonic à une énergie plus puissante que celle des Émeraudes.

- Plus puissante que les Émeraudes ? s'étonna Sonic. C'est impossible. Les Émeraudes du Chaos sont les sept pierres du pouvoir infini. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que ça.

- Oh que si, dit Tails. Il existe bien une source d'énergie plus puissante. Réfléchis bien.

Le hérisson réfléchit un moment sans voir où Tails voulait en venir. Et puis soudain, la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était si évidente qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait mis tellement de temps pour la trouver.

- La Master Émeraude !

- Exactement, répondit Tails. Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller sur Angel Island pour demander à Knuckles d'utiliser la Master Émeraude pour te délivrer de ta Super Form.

- On ne peut pas aller sur Angel Island, dit Shadow. Sonic est trop fatigué. La Super Form a déjà drainé beaucoup d'énergie vitale.

- J'ai un moyen de contrer ça, dit Tails.

Le renard s'approcha d'une de ces machines. Après quelques manipulations avec celle-ci, il revint avec à la main un anneau d'or qui brillait avec force.

- C'est quoi, cet anneau ? demanda Sonic.

- Un anneau d'énergie spécial. Je l'avais conçu pour booster la puissance de ton Spin Dash lors des attaques de Robotnik. Mais je l'ai modifié pour qu'il puisse remplir la réserve d'anneaux de ta Super Form. Il y en a pour 10 000 anneaux, tu devrais tenir. Passe-le à ton poignet.

Sonic prit l'anneau et le passa à son poignet droit. Il y eut un éclair lumineux et l'anneau disparut.

- C'est bon, dit Tails. La Super Form a absorbé l'anneau. Comment tu te sens ?

- C'est bizarre, répondit Sonic. Ma fatigue a disparut en un éclair. Je me sens en pleine forme.

- Profitons-en, ça va pas durer, dit Shadow.

- Tu as raison, dit Sonic. En route pour Angel Island !

--

17 h 45, dans la base de Robotnik. Le docteur supervise les travaux dans le secteur 36. Il a l'air plutôt content.

- Mon petit secteur 36 sera bientôt réparé, dit-il, rayonnant. Je vais pouvoir reprendre la création de ma nouvelle série de robots. Et bientôt, Sonic paiera très cher pour avoir réduit mon Egg Breaker en poussière, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il va le sentir passer !

Soudain, Decoe entra dans le secteur, l'air pressé.

- Dr Robotnik ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau !

- Qu'est-ce tu me racontes ?

- Lors de l'intrusion, Sonic n'a pas attaqué que le secteur 36. Il s'est également introduit dans le secteur 15.

On aurait dit que Robotnik venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

- Le secteur 15 ? Mais c'est le secteur des échantillons d'ADN ! Qu'a-t-il volé ?

- Il a pris l'échantillon d'ADN appartenant à Shadow, répondit Decoe.

Robotnik ne répondit rien. Il devint rouge de colère.

- Cette fois, il est allé trop loin ! Decoe ! Est-ce que l'Egg Hawk est prêt ?

- Pas encore, répondit le robot. Il lui faut encore quelques jours de réparation.

- Dis aux robots mécanos d'accélérer, dit Robotnik. Je veux voir Sonic à genoux devant moi !

--

18 h, sur Angel Island. Knuckles est assis au pied de la Master Émeraude. Fidèle à son devoir de gardien, il scrute l'horizon.

- Hé, Knuckles ! dit une voix au-dessus de lui.

L'échidné leva la tête et vit Tails et Cream qui volait en tenant Sonic, Shadow et Amy.

- Salut ! dit-il.

Le petit groupe se posa en douceur devant Knuckles.

- Comment tu vas, Knuckles ? dit Tails.

- Bien, répondit l'échidné. Merci de le…

Son regard venait de s'arrêter sur Sonic.

- Sonic, pourquoi t'es en Super Form ?

- C'est à cause de ce malade d'Ashura, répondit Sonic.

- Il t'a encore attaqué ?

- Il s'en est d'abord pris à Cream, dit Shadow

- Quoi ? s'étonna Knuckles.

- Et il a kidnappé Cheese.

Cream serra son Chao dans ses bras. Knuckles fut abasourdi.

- Tout ça pour m'attirer à Station Square pour un duel jusqu'à la mort, dit Sonic.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé ? demanda Knuckles.

Aidé d'Amy et de Shadow, Sonic raconta son combat contre Ashura, de leur arrivée à Station Square jusqu'à leur départ par le Chaos Control.

- Une fois chez Tails, on a libéré Cheese, dit Amy.

- Tails a ensuite découvert ce qu'Ashura m'a fait, continua Sonic. Il m'a bloqué en Super Form de façon à ce qu'une fois à court d'énergie, la Super Form prenne mon énergie vitale pour compenser.

- Le seul moyen pour que Sonic n'y laisse pas sa peau est de l'exposer à une énergie plus puissante que celle des Émeraudes, dit Shadow. Et la seule chose plus puissante que les Émeraudes, c'est…

- La Master Émeraude, l'interrompit Knuckles. Et donc, vous voulez que j'utilise l'Émeraude pour délivrer Sonic de sa Super Form.

- C'est ça, confirma Sonic. T'es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Va te mettre derrière l'Émeraude.

Sonic contourna l'Émeraude et se plaça derrière elle, face à Knuckles. L'échidné leva les bras et commença à prononcer une incantation :

- Les serveurs sont les sept Chaos. Chaos est la puissance. La puissance est enrichie par le cœur. Le contrôleur est celui qui unifie le Chaos. Je te le demande ! Neutralise la Super Form de l'être qui s'offre à toi !

L'Émeraude se mit à briller avec force. Sonic commença à s'élever dans les airs et se plaça au-dessus de l'Émeraude, comme s'il était attiré par son pouvoir. L'Émeraude commença à briller plus fort que jamais, aveuglant Knuckles, Shadow et les autres qui se protégèrent les yeux avec leurs mains. Puis la lumière se dissipa. Tails et les autres rouvrirent les yeux avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que ça va, Son… commença le renard.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Sonic qui était toujours en Super Form.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas retransformé ? demanda Knuckles, incrédule.

- Je sais pas, répondit Sonic. Peut-être que la Master Émeraude a juste fait sauter le blocage et que je vais me retransformer.

- On va le savoir très vite, dit Tails.

Le renard sortit un appareil ressemblant à un mini-scanner qu'il alluma et s'approcha de Sonic. Il commença à le faire passer devant Sonic de haut en bas. Puis il s'éloigna, regarda son appareil, et eut soudain l'air abattu.

- Alors ? demanda Sonic.

- Rien n'a changé, répondit Tails. Tu es toujours bloqué en Super Form.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Knuckles avait l'air choqué.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! dit Cream.

- C'est pourtant vrai, dit Tails.

- C'est incroyable, dit Shadow. Ashura a créé un bloqueur de Super Form si puissant que même la Master Émeraude ne peut pas le faire disparaître.

- Y'a pas de quoi être admiratif si tu veux mon avis, dit Amy.

Shadow ne l'écouta pas. Son regard s'était posé sur Knuckles. L'échidné était tombé à genoux et tapait sur le sol avec son poing.

- Ça va, Knuckles ? demanda Tails.

- Je suis désolé, Tails, répondit Knuckles d'une voix faible. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sonic. Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur de ce que vous me demandiez.

- C'est pas ta faute, Knux, dit Sonic. Ashura a juste…

- Tu ne comprends pas ! l'interrompit Knuckles. Tu contais sur moi pour t'aider ! Et moi, je n'ai pas pu être digne de ta confiance !

L'échidné se leva et partit en courant dans la forêt en bousculant Shadow et Amy au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit Sonic, étonné. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Knuckles.

- Il faut le comprendre, Sonic, répondit Tails. Il est le gardien de la Master Émeraude, donc c'est lui qui la contrôle. Vu qu'elle n'a pas pu te délivrer de ta Super Form, il considère que c'est lui qui a échoué. Son honneur en a pris un coup.

- Quand même, ça m'étonne qu'il l'ait pris aussi mal, dit Amy. Je pensais pas voir Knuckles craquer.

Knuckles courut de longues minutes à travers la forêt qu'il traversa entièrement et finit par atteindre les premières pointes rocheuses des montagnes de l'île. Il commença à en escalader une tout en réfléchissant.

"Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? pensait-il. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Sonic ?"

Soudain, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin du sommet, son poing s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres.

- Hein ?

Il retira son poing et vit qu'il avait percé un trou dans la roche, comme si la montagne était creuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Knuckles donna un coup de poing dans la roche dont un morceau s'effondra, élargissant le trou. L'échidné regarda à l'intérieur et distingua une espèce de couloir qui s'étendait dans la montagne.

- Whaou ! Il faut que je montre ça aux autres !

L'échidné descendit de la montagne, retraversa la forêt en courant et arriva au temple de la Master Émeraude.

- Hé, les amis ! appela-t-il.

Sonic, Tails et les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Venez voir ! Vous allez pas en revenir !

Le petit groupe commença à courir à la suite de Knuckles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent, Knuckles ? demanda Amy, essoufflée, alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt.

- Vous allez voir ! répondit l'échidné.

Le groupe arriva finalement au pied de la petite montagne rocheuse que Knuckles recommença à escalader.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblait à un couloir creusé dans la montagne ! Venez voir !

- OK, on arrive ! dit Tails en commençant à s'envoler.

Le renard attrapa Sonic et Shadow et rejoignit Knuckles. Cream s'envola à son tour en battant des oreilles, attrapa Amy et partit à la suite de Tails, suivie de Cheese.

- Vous voyez ? dit Knuckles en leur montrant le trou. Il y a quelque chose derrière cette paroi de pierre, une sorte de couloir. J'avais jamais vu un truc pareil.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu connaissais Angel Island comme ta poche, K-T-E, dit Sonic d'un air moqueur. Tu me déçois.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne PLUS M'APPELER COMME ÇA !! cria Knuckles, soudain en colère.

- Ça va, je rigolais. Bon, faudrait pouvoir casser ce mur. Tu t'en charges, Knuckles ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est difficile d'être accroché à un mur qu'on est en train de péter, Sonic, répondit Knuckles d'un ton moqueur.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Shadow. Knuckles, vaut mieux que tu te pousses.

L'échidné se décala vers la droite, laissant le champ libre à Shadow.

- Maintenant Tails, lâche-moi, ajouta le hérisson.

- Qu… quoi ?! T'es fou !

- Lâche-moi, je te dis !

À contrecœur, Tails lâcha la main de Shadow qui se laissa tomber en chute libre. À quelques mètres du sol, le hérisson utilisa le Spin Dash pour remonter le long du flan de la montagne et éclata le mur de pierre dans un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Shadow se tenait à l'entrée d'un tunnel.

- Suivez le guide !

Knuckles le rejoignit suivi de Tails et Cream qui déposèrent d'abord Sonic et Amy dans le tunnel avant d'entrer à leur tour. Le petit groupe fit quelques pas mais l'obscurité les empêcha vite de continuer.

- On y voit rien, dans ce tunnel ! dit Cream.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Amy

- On se fait de la lumière, répondit Shadow. Émeraude du Chaos !

La fausse Émeraude sortit du bracelet stockeur.

- Chaos Control !

L'Émeraude commença à briller très fort, si fort qu'elle illumina une bonne partie du tunnel.

- Continuons, dit Shadow en tenant l'Émeraude dans sa main.

- Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça avec une Émeraude, dit Sonic. Tu nous avais jamais parlé de ce pouvoir.

- C'est que tu me connais très mal, Sonic, répondit le hérisson noir.

- Et comment t'as fait pour attraper l'Émeraude dans le noir ? demande Cream.

- C'est ça d'être l'espèce vivante ultime, ça me donne des réflexes ultimes.

- Ouais, mais pas la modestie ultime, dit Sonic.

- Ha ha, je suis mort de rire, répondit Shadow d'un ton sarcastique.

Les six amis marchèrent un moment lorsque Amy s'écria soudain :

- Hé, regardez les murs !

- Whaou ! dirent les autres.

En effet, les murs du tunnel étaient couverts de fresques et de dessins représentant des échidnés en tenue ancienne.

- Ce sont les anciens échidnés, dit Knuckles.

- Ceux de la tribu de Tikal ? dit Sonic. Tu veux dire que c'est eux qui auraient construit ce tunnel secret ?

- On dirait bien, répondit Tails.

Le petit groupe continua de marcher de longues minutes dans le tunnel qui continuait en ligne droite même s'ils prirent deux virages. Plus le tunnel s'allongeait, plus il y avait de fresques sur les murs. Enfin, alors qu'ils avançaient encore en ligne droite, ils aperçurent une lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Je crois que nous arrivons au bout, dit Shadow.

- On va enfin voir le bout du tunnel ! dit Amy.

Le petit groupe accéléra le pas, pressé de découvrir ce que cachait le tunnel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bout, aucun d'eux ne put retenir un "Whaou !" de surprise. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une grande pièce circulaire éclairée par des torches. Il y avait plus de fresques d'échidnés ici que dans tout le reste du tunnel. Le plus impressionnant venait de la plus grande qui dominait une bonne partie de la pièce. Elle représentait une créature qui ressemblait à un hérisson. Il était d'un blanc intense et ses piquants étaient relevés. On aurait dit une Super Form. Et il avait autour de lui sept pierres qui ressemblaient aux Émeraudes du Chaos, mais elles étaient beaucoup plus grosses.

- C'est magnifique ! dit Amy.

Tails et Cream s'approchèrent de la fresque géante.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente à votre avis ? demanda Cream.

- J'ai une autre question, dit Sonic. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces Émeraudes bizarres ? Les Émeraudes du Chaos ne sont pas si grosses.

Shadow, Amy et Knuckles s'approchèrent aussi. Le petit groupe examina les mystérieuses pierres de la fresque. Après un long moment, Knuckles brisa le silence :

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Une vieille histoire que j'ai entendue il y a longtemps. La légende des Super Émeraudes du Chaos.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tu te fiches de nous ? dit Sonic.

- Non non, je suis sérieux, répondit Knuckles.

- Il existerait des Super Émeraudes du Chaos ? dit Shadow.

- On dirait, dit Knuckles. Je ne connais pas très bien la légende, mais je sais qu'il y a longtemps, 7 mystérieuses pierres seraient apparues de nulle part. Elles étaient plus grosses et plus puissantes que les Émeraudes du Chaos.

- Et moi pensais que tu connaissais toutes les légendes sur les Émeraudes, Knux, dit Sonic. Tu me déç…

Le hérisson s'interrompit soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amy.

- J'ai pas rêvé, Knuckles ? Tu as bien dit qu'elles étaient plus puissantes que les Émeraudes du Chaos ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Knuckles.

- On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ! La chose plus puissante que les Émeraudes du Chaos, c'est ça ! Les Super Émeraudes ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'Ashura ait pensé à ça quand il a créé son bloqueur de Super Form.

- C'est génial ! s'écria Amy, rayonnante. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à Knuckles qu'on l'a trouvé ! Tu vois que tu étais digne de notre confiance, comme tu dis.

- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, répliqua l'échidné.

Les cris de joie cessèrent aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Cream.

- C'est pas aussi simple. La légende dit que les Super Émeraudes ont été cachées dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles qui existent par crainte de leurs grands pouvoirs.

- Qui c'est qui les cachées là-bas ? demanda Amy.

- Aucune idée, répondit Knuckles. Mais ça doit être dit dans la légende. En tous cas, les Super Émeraudes sont tout sauf faciles à trouver.

- Tu oublies que nous avons Tails avec nous, dit Sonic. Il n'a cas fabriquer une sorte de détecteur d'énergie et le régler pour qu'il trouve tout ce qui est plus puissant que les Émeraudes du Chaos. Pas vrai, Tails ?

- Créer un tel détecteur n'est pas évident, Sonic, répondit le renard. Ça demande des pièces spéciales très difficiles à trouver.

- Je m'inquiète pas pour ça. Depuis qu'on se connaît, aucune machine ne t'a résisté. C'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Tous les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, si on sortait de ce tunnel ? proposa Shadow.

- C'est vrai que j'en ai marre d'être dans cette caverne, dit Sonic. Va falloir que tu rallumes ton Émeraude, Shadow.

- OK. Chaos Control !

La fausse Émeraude se remit à briller. Les six amis reprirent leur marche dans le tunnel en sens inverse.

- C'est quand même incroyable, cette histoire de Super Émeraudes, dit Sonic.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvais exister, ajouta Amy.

- N'empêche que c'est grâce à ça qu'on va te sauver, Sonic, dit Tails.

- J'en connais un qui va bientôt devenir noir de haine et vert de rage, ajouta le hérisson. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

- Ashura, bien sûr, répondit Shadow.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie, Tails et Cream s'envolèrent, attrapèrent Sonic, Shadow et Amy et regagnèrent le sol tandis que Knuckles redescendait en escaladant.

- Retournons au temple de la Master Émeraude, dit l'échidné. Je n'aime pas la laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps.

- C'est bon, calme ta parano, K-T-E, dit Sonic d'un ton moqueur.

Knuckles grogna de colère mais ne répondit rien. Le petit groupe commença à traverser la forêt.

- Cette forêt me dit quelque chose, dit Sonic. Pas toi, Tails ?

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Tu n'as pas vu les champignons ? Nous sommes à Mushroom Hill.

- La forêt aux champignons géants ? Whaou, ça me rappelle de ces souvenirs. C'était quand même pas facile de le remarquer en courant après un échidné survolté.

- J'ai entendu, dit Knuckles.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils sortirent de la forêt et arrivèrent au temple.

- Ouf, l'Émeraude est toujours là, dit Knuckles en s'en approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ton caillou fasse ? dit Sonic, moqueur. Qu'il s'envole avec ses petites ailes ?

- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes blagues vaseuses ! répliqua l'échidné.

- Hé ben, Knuckles, tu commences vraiment à ressembler à Ashura, ajouta Amy. Susceptible, et avec le besoin de consulter.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tout le monde, sauf Knuckles. Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, Sonic l'en empêcha :

- Râle pas, Knux. On rigole juste entre copains. C'est pas méchant.

L'échidné se calma aussitôt.

- Bon, on va te laisser, Knuckles, dit Tails. Il faut que je m'y mette maintenant si je veux fabriquer ce détecteur d'énergie. Sonic, vaut mieux que tu viennes chez moi pour que je te donnes d'autres anneaux d'énergie. Ça risque de mettre plusieurs jours avant que je termine le détecteur, faudra que tu tiennes.

- OK, répondit Sonic. Tchao, Knuckles !

- Tchao, tout le monde ! répondit l'échidné.

Tails et Cream s'envolèrent, attrapèrent leurs amis et quittèrent Angel Island.

* * *

_C'est ainsi que se termine la deuxième partie de ma fic. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée de bloquer Sonic en Super Form ? Et des références aux jeux Mégadrive ? J'aime bien faire le lien entre les vieux et les nouveaux jeux. Si vous trouvez que cette partie est arrivée peu de temps après la première, c'est normal : je les ai écrites bien avant de découvrir ce site. Je travaille en ce moment sur la troisième qui ne devrait pas arriver avant un moment (je suis un peu lent à l'écriture)._

_En attendant, bonne lecture et faites-vous plaisir sur les reviews !_


	3. 3ème partie

_Ouf, jamais 2 sans 3 ! J'ai enfin terminé la troisième partie de ma fic. Sonic et ses amis commencent leur recherche des Super_ _Émeraudes du Chaos qui sont plus difficiles à trouver que prévu. Mais Robotnik et Ashura veillent, et le hérisson noir et vert réserve à nos amis une surprise démoniaque...  
_

--

11 h, une semaine plus tard. Sonic et Amy attendent devant chez Tails. Amy a apporté un sac.

- Qu'est-ce que Tails fait, à la fin ? dit-elle en regardant sa montre. On avait bien dit 11 h !

- Ça va, calme-toi, répondit Sonic. Il faut bien prendre du matériel pour ce genre d'expédition.

- Oui, mais il aurait pu le préparer avant.

- Puisqu'on parle de ça, t'as mis quoi dans ton sac ? demanda le hérisson.

- Des bouteilles d'eau et des sandwichs, répondit Amy. La dernière fois qu'on est partis en randonnée avec Tails, il avait tout pris sauf ça. On a dû se taper trois heures de marche sans boire ni manger.

- Youhou ! dit une voix.

Sonic et Amy levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Cream qui volait en tenant Shadow.

- Salut Cream ! cria Amy. Salut Shadow !

- Salut ! répondit la lapine en atterrissant.

- T'es venu, Shadow ? dit Sonic.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais être utile, répondit le hérisson noir. Et puis, j'ai un compte à régler avec l'autre démon.

- Ah, voilà Tails ! dit Amy.

Le renard venait de sortir de chez lui avec un sac sur le dos.

- Quel traînard ! dit la hérissonne. Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'attend !

- Désolé. J'étais en train de finaliser ma dernière machine.

Tails sortit de son sac un petit appareil en forme de marteau avec un écran au bout du manche.

- Alors le voilà, le détecteur d'énergie, dit Shadow.

- Ouais. Ça a été plus facile que ce que je pensais de trouver les pièces spéciales.

- Bon, on y va ? dit Amy.

- Faut d'abord attendre Knuckles, dit Tails.

- On dit 11 h, et K-T-E trouve le moyen d'être en retard ! râla Sonic.

- J'ai entendu ! cria une voix énervée.

Knuckles, qui venait d'arriver en planant, se posa à côté des autres, un sac sur le dos.

- Cette fois, on peut dire que tout le monde est là, dit l'échidné.

- OK, j'enclenche le détecteur, dit Tails.

Le renard alluma son appareil et commença à appuyer sur différents boutons.

- Voilà, le détecteur est réglé sur la puissance supérieure à celle des Émeraudes du Chaos. Enlevons maintenant la Master Émeraude.

Le détecteur émit un léger son.

- Alors ? dit Cream. Tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Oui. Il y a une grande source de puissance… quelque part dans la jungle des Mystic Ruins.

- Allons-y ! dit Amy.

Le groupe se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent devant le wagonnet qui reliait la gare des Mystic Ruins à la jungle.

- En voiture tout le monde ! dit Sonic.

Ils montèrent l'un après l'autre et Tails poussa la manette de mise en route. La machine grinça un peu puis se mit en route le long du rail. Après quelques minutes, le wagonnet s'arrêta à l'entrée de la jungle. Le groupe en descendit.

- J'ai toujours adoré cette vue, dit Knuckles.

- C'est cool que le wagonnet s'arrête en haut d'une corniche, dit Amy. De là, on aperçoit toute la jungle.

Le petit groupe emprunta une échelle pour descendre de la corniche. Arrivés en bas, ils se mirent en route, guidés par Tails.

- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, dit le renard lorsqu'ils traversèrent le ruisseau qui parcourait la jungle.

Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à un virage où Cream prit un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cream ? demanda Sonic.

- C'est ici qu'Ashura m'a attaquée il y a une semaine.

- Je te jure qu'on lui fera payer, dit Shadow.

- Allez, continuons, dit Tails.

Les six amis reprirent leur marche à travers la forêt. Au bout de dix minutes, le détecteur de Tails les mena devant la cabane de Big.

- Tiens, une vieille connaissance, dit Knuckles.

- On dirait qu'on a de la visite, Froggy, dit Big.

La grenouille coassa d'un air heureux.

- Ça fait longtemps, Big, dit Sonic.

- C'est vrai, mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es transformé de Super Sonic ?

- C'est Ashura. Il m'a coincé sous cette forme. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est là. On cherche les Super Émeraudes du Chaos qui pourrait me débloquer.

- Des Super Émeraudes ?

- C'est comme des Émeraudes du Chaos, mais en plus gros et plus puissant, expliqua Knuckles. On s'est laissés guider par le détecteur de Tails. Pas vrai ?

Tails ne répondit pas. Il s'était penché sur son détecteur et avait l'air de réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amy.

- C'est bizarre. Le détecteur indique que l'Émeraude se trouve par là.

Il pointa l'énorme falaise.

- De l'autre côté de la falaise ? dit Cream. On a qu'à passer par-dessus.

- Je vais d'abord voir ce qu'il y a après ce gros mur, dit Tails.

Le renard s'envola jusqu'au sommet de la falaise.

- Alors ? dit Sonic.

- On va pas pouvoir passer par-dessus.

- Pourquoi ?

Tails redescendit.

- La falaise se prolonge de l'autre côté. L'Émeraude doit se trouver dans une espèce de caverne secrète.

- Ça rejoindrait l'idée de la cachette inaccessible, dit Knuckles. Va falloir casser ce mur.

L'échidné s'approcha de la falaise et commença à donner de petits coups de poings sur la roche en collant l'oreille contre. Après avoir essayé plusieurs endroits, il s'arrêta, l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Ça sonne creux par ici.

- On peut dire que cette falaise n'a rien dans la tête, dit Big.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Il doit y avoir un tunnel caché, comme dans la montagne d'Angel Island, dit Knuckles. J'ai l'accessoire idéal pour nous ouvrir la voie.

L'échidné fouilla dans son sac et sortit deux gants en métal gris et rouges dotés de grosses griffes : les Showel Claws.

- Tu vas tâter des mes griffes de creusée, gros mur.

Knuckles s'approcha de la falaise et commença à creuser énergiquement à toute vitesse, formant un gros nuage de poussière. Sonic, Big et les autres se protégèrent les yeux. Une minute plus tard, la poussière se dissipa, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un énorme tunnel devant lequel l'échidné se tenait.

- Il suffisait de frapper pour qu'on nous ouvre, dit-il.

- T'es le roi de la creusée, Knux, dit Sonic.

- Allons chercher cette Super Émeraude, dit Cream. À plus tard, Big !

- Salut !

Sonic, Tails et les autres entrèrent dans le tunnel. De l'eau ruisselait sur les parois. Le sol était trempé.

- Faites attention où vous marchez, dit Tails. Y'a de l'eau partout. Ça risque de…

- Whhaaaoooouuuuu !! cria Sonic.

Le hérisson venait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

- … glisser, termina Tails.

- Merci de nous prévenir, dit Sonic d'un ton râleur en se massant le dos.

- Pourquoi c'est si humide, ici ? demanda Cream.

- Il y a beaucoup de sources et de nappes d'eau souterraines dans les Mystic Ruins, expliqua Knuckles. C'est de là que viennent les lacs, les cascades et le ruisseau qui traverse la jungle.

- Ah, le détecteur indique qu'on s'est rapproché de l'Émeraude, dit Tails.

- Génial ! s'écria Amy.

La hérissonne commença à courir. Elle finit par passer devant Tails.

- Fais attention où tu vas, Amy, dit Sonic. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans ce tunnel.

- Pas de soucis !

Une seconde plus tard, un grand "bong !" retentit et Amy se retrouva sur le sol.

- Amy ! cria Sonic.

- Ça va, j'ai dû me cogner contre une espèce de mur.

- Il faudrait y voir plus clair, dit Shadow. Émeraude du Chaos !

La fausse Émeraude sortit du bracelet et Shadow s'en servit pour illuminer le tunnel. Le petit groupe découvrit un gros mur de pierre qui bouchait complètement le chemin.

- Cette fois, c'est une impasse, dit Cream.

- Et pourtant, l'Émeraude est de l'autre côté, dit Tails. On va devoir passer au travers.

- Voyons l'épaisseur de ce bouchon, dit Knuckles.

L'échidné colla l'oreille contre le mur et commença à donner des coups de poings contre tout en bougeant.

- C'est bizarre, ça sonne pas creux.

- Pas étonnant, dit Tails. D'après le détecteur, ce mur fait 5 mètres d'épaisseur.

- 5 mètres ? dit Cream. C'est énorme ! Comment va-t-on passer de l'autre côté ?

- Tu vas devoir sortir les griffes et creuser, Knux, dit Sonic.

- Transpercer un mur de 5 mètres en creusant ? répliqua l'échidné. T'as pas idée du temps qu'on va mettre.

- Alors, commence tout de suite, répondit Sonic.

L'air énervé, Knuckles sortit les Showel Claws de son sac et commença à creuser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant que Knuckles creuse ? demanda Cream.

- On s'assoit et on mange un morceau, dit Amy. J'ai apporté des sandwichs et de l'eau.

Le petit groupe s'assit et Amy distribua un sandwich et une bouteille à chacun.

- Bon appétit ! dit la hérissonne.

- Allez, K-T-E ! dit Sonic. Dépêche-toi de creuser, ma vie en dépend. On doit trouver l'Émeraude.

- Je te préviens, dit Knuckles. Si tu m'appelles encore K-T-E, j'arrête tout de suite et tu iras chercher ton Émeraude tout seul !

--

12 h 30. Rouge vole au-dessus de Westopolis. La ville est en reconstruction. Soudain, la chauve-souris entendit une voix robotique qui l'appelait. Elle regarda vers le sol et aperçu son ami E-123 Oméga.

- Salut Oméga !

Rouge se posa sur le sol en face du robot.

- Ça fait plaisir de revoir un vieil ami ! T'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, répondit Oméga. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Rouge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je trouve Shadow. C'est urgent.

Intriguée, Rouge demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Notre réserve à Badniks a été cambriolée.

- C'est quoi, cette réserve ?

- Une petite base que j'ai construite avec l'aide de Shadow. Elle contient un exemplaire de chaque Badnik dont Robotnik se sert ou s'est servi.

- Pourquoi vous m'en avez pas parlé ? dit Rouge, soudain en colère.

- Information jugée pas importante.

La chauve-souris avait l'air énervée, mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu dis qu'elle a été cambriolée ?

- Oui, répondit. Il y a deux semaines. Un Badnik puissant et dangereux a été volé. Je dois en informer Shadow. Tu sais où il est ?

- Shadow est parti avec Sonic et Tails à la recherche des Super Émeraudes du Chaos.

- Super Émeraudes du Chaos ? Données inconnues.

- Je t'expliquerai. Mais je sais vraiment pas où est se trouve Shadow.

- J'ai une idée, répondit Oméga. Enclenchement détecteurs ADN.

Les yeux d'Oméga se mirent à briller.

- On va utiliser la formation Fly, mes détecteurs trouveront Shadow.

- OK, répondit Rouge. Je pourrais t'expliquer cette histoire de Super Émeraudes en chemin.

La chauve-souris attrapa Oméga et s'envola jusqu'à être au-dessus des plus hauts buildings.

- Alors, tu trouves ? dit Rouge.

- Oui. Signal ADN de Shadow détecté dans les Mystic Ruins.

- Allons-y.

La chauve-souris se mit en route.

--

13 h. Dans le tunnel secret, Sonic et ses amis sont assis sur le sol. Knuckles creuse le mur qui bouche la sortie.

- Tu peux me dire où j'en suis, Tails ? demanda l'échidné.

Le renard regarda son détecteur et répondit :

- T'es presque au bout. Il ne reste plus qu'un mètre.

- Bonne nouvelle, dit Knuckles en se remettant à creuser.

- Comment ton détecteur peut connaître l'épaisseur du mur ? dit Sonic. Il est censé trouver les sources d'énergie.

- J'ai intégré une carte GPS pour mieux localiser les Émeraudes. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose.

Le renard fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un anneau d'énergie spécial qu'il donna à Sonic. Le hérisson le passa à son poignet. L'anneau disparut.

- J'ai pris ma machine à anneaux dans mon sac, dit Tails. Je l'ai réduite et j'ai modifié les anneaux. Chaque anneau en vaut un million. Ça t'évitera les baisses d'énergie.

- Je crois qu'on y est ! cria Knuckles.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui. Un trou dans le mur laissait passer de la lumière.

- Pas mal, dit Shadow. Je vais finir le travail. Pousse-toi.

Knuckles rejoignit ses amis, laissant le champ libre à Shadow.

- Lance-roquettes !

Aussitôt, un lance-roquettes sortit du bracelet de Shadow qui l'attrapa. Le hérisson tira un missile sur le mur qui explosa, libérant le passage.

- Attends, tu m'as laissé me farcir toute la creusée alors que t'avais un lance-roquettes sur toi ?! cria Knuckles.

- Vu l'épaisseur du mur, il aurait fallu plusieurs roquettes et les explosions répétées auraient fait s'effondrer le tunnel sur nous, répondit Shadow. Fait fonctionner le peu que t'as dans ta tête, K-T-E.

L'échidné entra dans une grosse colère.

- C'est bon, Knux, dit Sonic. T'énerves pas. T'as fais du bon boulot.

Le hérisson donna un sandwich à Knuckles. Shadow rangea son lance-roquettes et le petit groupe sortit du tunnel.

- J'y crois pas ! dit Tails.

Ils venaient de débarquer dans une grande jungle illuminée. Les arbres étaient terriblement hauts.

- Incroyable, dit Knuckles. C'est une jungle souterraine.

- C'est impossible, dit Tails. Comment ces arbres ont poussé sous terre ? Il faut de la lumière pour qu'une plante pousse et tienne.

- On est pas dans une caverne obscure, Tails, dit Shadow. Il y a une source de lumière au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Peut-être, mais on peut pas la voir d'ici, dit Amy. Les arbres cachent tout.

Le détecteur de Tails émit un bruit sonore.

- On dirait que l'Émeraude est dans le coin.

- Et c'est reparti ! dit Cream.

Le petit groupe s'engagea sur le chemin qui partait devant eux, guidé par Tails. Ils marchèrent un moment mais de grandes plantes leur barrèrent le chemin.

- Cette forêt est très sauvage, dit Knuckles. Ça va pas être facile d'avancer.

- On va devoir jouer aux aventuriers de l'Émeraude perdue, dit Shadow. Katana ! Épée noire Black Arm !

Le Katana sortit du bracelet, ainsi qu'une grosse épée à la lame violette sombre.

- Sonic, prends le Katana et aide-moi à débroussailler le chemin.

Shadow tendit le sabre à Sonic qui le prit. Les deux hérissons passèrent devant Tails et commencèrent à couper les plantes.

- Tu devrais te lancer dans le jardinage, Sonic, dit Knuckles.

- Non merci, Knux, répondit le hérisson.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a chaud, ici ? dit Amy.

La hérissonne était en sueur.

- Je commence à comprendre ce qu'on veut dire par "effet de serre". Et y'a même pas de gaz polluants ici.

- Il fait toujours plus chaud quand on est sous terre, dit Tails.

- Et encore, vous avez à pas faire du sport, vous, dit Sonic.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Sonic, dit Shadow. Faut faire du sport pour être en forme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais quand je vais courir ? J'ai juste pas l'habitude de le faire par une telle chaleur. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait plus de 40°.

- En fait, il fait 42°, dit Tails en regardant le détecteur.

- Merci, tu me rassures, répondit Sonic. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a après ce tas de plantes, Tails ?

- Non, y'en a trop.

La marche à travers la forêt continua pendant une demi-heure. La chaleur étouffante ralentissait la marche. Sonic était le plus fatigué de tous. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe arriva sur le bord d'un autre chemin, celui-ci complètement dégagé.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait pas de plantes sur ce chemin ? demanda Cream.

- Aucune idée, dit Tails. En tous cas, l'Émeraude est au bout de ce chemin.

- Alors continuons, dit Sonic. Tu peux reprendre ton Katana, Shadow.

Le hérisson noir prit le sabre et le rangea dans son bracelet avec l'épée Black Arm. La marche reprit, Tails en tête.

- Tu peux me passer un anneau, Tails ? dit Sonic, à bout de souffle.

- OK, je te l'envoie.

Tails fouilla dans son sac et sortit un anneau que Sonic passa à son poignet.

- Ah, ça va mieux, dit le hérisson.

- Tu peux nous dire à quelle distance se trouve l'Émeraude, Tails ? demanda Knuckles.

- Pas exactement, répondit le renard en regardant son détecteur. Une chose est sûre, on est plus très loin. On devrait bientôt la voir.

Tails leva la tête et s'arrêta sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tails ? dit Sonic.

Le hérisson regarda devant lui et s'arrêta à son tour. Tous les autres stoppèrent net. Ils venaient d'arriver devant les ruines d'un petit temple. Il était constitué d'un sol en pavés et d'un mur construit contre la falaise. Une fresque était dessinée dessus. Elle était à moitié effacée et représentait une sorte de géant. Au centre, posée sur un petit socle, brillait une grosse pierre verte de la taille d'un gros pot de peinture.

- Je crois qu'on est arrivé, dit Shadow.

Le petit groupe s'approcha de la grosse pierre.

- La voilà enfin, la Super Émeraude du Chaos, dit Knuckles.

- C'est incroyable, dit Tails en approchant son détecteur de l'Émeraude. J'ai jamais vu une telle puissance. Il faudrait 3 Émeraudes du Chaos classiques pour atteindre cette énergie.

- C'était plus facile que prévu de l'atteindre, dit Amy.

- Tu as trouvé ça facile de jouer les débroussailleurs par 42° à plusieurs mètres de profondeur ? dit Sonic.

- On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'un truc plus dangereux nous attaque, dit Knuckles.

L'échidné pris l'Émeraude. Son socle s'enfonça brutalement dans le sol dans un grand bruit. Soudain, la terre commença à trembler.

- Tu aurais dû te taire, Knuckles ! cria Sonic.

- Regardez le mur ! dit Tails.

La fresque peinte s'était brusquement animée. Le géant qu'elle représentait s'était mis à bouger dans tous les sens. Tout à coup, il sortit du mur et prit l'apparence d'un immense homme de pierres.

- C'est un golem ! cria Knuckles.

Le monstre s'approcha de l'échidné et essaya de l'écraser avec son poing. Knuckles réussit à l'éviter, mais il lâcha l'Émeraude dans sa fuite. Le golem s'en approcha et essaya de la ramasser. Shadow l'en empêcha d'un coup de Spin Dash qui le fit reculer et Sonic ramassa la pierre.

- C'est l'Émeraude qu'il veut, dit le hérisson. Il doit être son gardien.

- On doit lui échapper, dit Knuckles en ramassant la pierre.

Le groupe essaya de s'enfuir, mais le golem bloqua le chemin en envoyant des rochers.

- Coincés ! dit Sonic. On va devoir l'affronter.

- Et lui montrer qu'on est pas des chasseurs de trésors ordinaires ! dit Shadow.

Le hérisson attaqua le monstre de pierres en Spin Dash. Le golem recula de plusieurs mètres, puis se mit à essayer d'écraser Shadow. Le hérisson réussit à lui échapper avec sa vitesse, mais il finit par se retrouver coincé. Au moment où il allait se faire aplatir, le golem reçu dans le dos un gros rocher envoyé par Knuckles.

- Viens par ici, gros tas de pierres ! cria l'échidné.

Le golem s'avança vers Knuckles. Amy en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière avec son marteau. Elle donna un violent coup qui enfonça la tête du golem dans son corps. Le monstre commença à marcher dans tous les sens.

- Bien joué, Amy ! dit Sonic. Sans sa tête, il est complètement aveuglé. Je m'occupe du reste.

Le hérisson donna l'Émeraude à Knuckles et fonça en Spin Dash sur la jambe droite du golem qu'il détruisit. Le monstre de pierres tituba et finit par tomber.

- Fallait pas nous chercher, face de roc, dit Knuckles. Bon, occupons-nous de ce tas de cailloux.

L'échidné sortit les Showel Claws et s'avança vers le tas de rochers qui bloquait le chemin. Un léger grondement venant du golem se fit entendre.

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal ! dit Sonic.

Le golem approcha son bras gauche de l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête. Sa main se détacha pour former une nouvelle tête. Puis un nuage de poussière s'éleva du sol et tournoya autour de ce qui restait de sa jambe qui se reforma. Le golem se releva et sa main gauche repoussa.

- C'est pas vrai ! cria Sonic. Il peut se régénérer !

- C'était quoi, cette tornade de sable qui lui a refait sa jambe ? demanda Amy.

- On dirait qu'il peut soigner en absorbant les roches souterraines, dit Tails.

- Il va falloir qu'on l'attaque assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas se régénérer, dit Shadow. On y va tous ensemble !

Tout le groupe fonça sur le golem. Sonic et Shadow attaquèrent en Spin Dash sur les épaules du monstre et lui coupèrent les bras. Tails tourna sur lui-même et utilisa ses queues comme une scie rotative pour lui couper la jambe droite. Knuckles fit s'effondrer l'autre jambe en creusant la hanche avec les Showel Claws. Amy fit sauter la tête du golem d'un coup de marteau. Cream envoya Cheese de toutes ses forces contre le corps de pierres du monstre qui éclata. Le golem finit par être réduit en tas de cailloux. Une tornade de sable apparu de nouveau.

- Faut l'empêcher de se soigner ! dit Sonic.

Le hérisson attaqua en Spin Dash. Soudain, un poing de pierre sortit de la tornade et frappa Sonic. Le sable se dissipa et le golem réapparu.

- Rien à faire, dit Tails. On aura beau l'attaquer, il se régénérera toujours.

- J'ai une idée, dit Sonic. Knuckles, passe-moi la Super Émeraude !

L'échidné lança la pierre et Sonic l'attrapa.

- Attention, il arrive !! cria Cream.

En effet, le golem essayait d'atteindre l'Émeraude. Shadow fonça en Spin Dash pour le faire reculer, ainsi qu'Amy qui, d'un coup de marteau dans le ventre, réussit à couper le golem en deux.

- Là, tu m'étonnes, Amy, dit Shadow.

- Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à poursuivre Sonic, dit Amy. Manier le marteau, c'est un art !

Les jambes du golem se raccrochèrent au haut du corps. Le monstre de pierres essaya d'écraser la hérissonne.

- Tiens bon Amy, j'arrive ! dit Sonic.

Le hérisson sauta, la Super Émeraude en main.

- Pouvoir de la Super Émeraude !

Sonic brandit l'Émeraude, mais rien ne se passa.

- Quoi ?! dit Sonic.

Le golem frappa Sonic avec son poing. Le hérisson retomba douloureusement sur le sol. L'Émeraude fut envoyée en l'air et le golem l'attrapa.

- Pas si vite, crâne de pierres ! cria Knuckles.

L'échidné utilisa les Showel Claws et, d'un coup de poing, coupa la main droite du golem qui tenait l'Émeraude. Shadow en profita pour la récupérer.

- J'ai une idée, dit le hérisson. Katana !

Le Katana sortit du bracelet et Shadow l'attrapa. Puis il rangea la Super Émeraude dans la place qu'il venait de libérer

- Objet inconnu détecté, dit une voix venant du bracelet. Veuillez saisir un nom.

- Super Émeraude verte !

- Nom enregistré.

- Bonne idée, Shadow ! dit Tails.

Le golem posa son bras droit sur le sol. Un léger tremblement se fit sentir et le golem retira son bras. Il avait désormais une énorme boule épineuse à la place de sa main.

- Génial, dit Knuckles. Non seulement il se régénère, mais en plus il peut se fabriquer des armes.

- Ce tas de caillasse ne se bat pas à la loyale, dit Sonic.

- On va lui apprendre à jouer réglo ! dit Amy.

La hérissonne fonça sur le golem, marteau en main.

- Viens, Knux ! On va la couvrir ! dit Sonic.

- OK ! répondit Knuckles.

Le hérisson et l'échidné coururent à la suite d'Amy. Le golem balança son bras et le boulet épineux partit en avant, relié au bras par une chaîne de pierres. Sonic et Knuckles s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas se le prendre. Mais Amy continua de courir et fit reculer le golem de plusieurs mètres d'un coup de marteau. Le monstre commença à tirer des rochers avec son autre main. Shadow attaqua à son tour et coupa la main du golem avec son Katana.

- Comment t'as fait ça, Shadow ? dit Tails, étonné.

- Ce Katana est en titane renforcé. Les GUN l'ont perdu durant la guerre des Black Arms. Il peut trancher n'importe quoi.

Le golem approcha son bras droit du sol. Un nouveau tourbillon de sable apparut et un énorme marteau de pierres remplaça la main du golem. Le monstre lança de nouveau son boulet vers Shadow.

- On dirait qu'il m'en veut ! dit le hérisson.

Il réussit à esquiver la grosse boule de pierres, mais le golem la relança et la fit atterrir devant Shadow. Surpris, le hérisson percuta le boulet et se retrouva au sol. Le golem se prépara à écraser Shadow avec son marteau.

- Shadow ! cria Tails.

Alors que le hérisson allait se faire aplatir, une espèce de grosse toupie blanche sortit des arbres et percuta le golem de plein fouet. Il s'agissait en fait de Rouge.

- Rouge ! cria Shadow. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- On vous cherchait, répondit la chauve-souris.

- On ?

Le golem fonça vers eux. Soudain, de grosses flammes sortirent des arbres. Le monstre de pierres recula et Oméga apparut à son tour.

- T'es là aussi, Oméga ? dit Shadow.

- Salut Shadow, répondit le robot. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Maintenant, place à la Team Dark !

Shadow, Rouge et Oméga foncèrent vers le golem.

- Allez, formation Power ! dit le hérisson.

Rouge et lui se mirent en boule. Oméga les attrapa et les lança comme des boulets contre le golem qui se retrouva au sol.

- On va pas les laisser s'amuser seuls ! dit Sonic. Allons les aider !

Le hérisson s'élança, suivi de ses amis. Le golem appuya alors son marteau sur le sol. De grosses pointes rocheuses sortirent de terre et formèrent un cercle autour de Sonic et des autres.

- Il nous a piégés ! dit Amy.

- Pas pour longtemps ! dit Tails.

Le renard s'envola pour sortir du cercle, mais les pointes grandissaient au fur et à mesure que Tails montait.

- On va pas pouvoir sortir de là en volant, dit le renard en atterrissant.

- Je vais essayer de casser ces pointes, dit Knuckles.

L'échidné s'approcha de la paroi rocheuse et commença à taper dessus, armé des Showel Claws, mais ne parvint pas à la détruire.

- C'est incassable, ce truc !

- J'ai une idée ! dit Sonic. On sortir de là en passant sous terre ! Creuse-nous un trou, Knux !

Knuckles se mit à creuser un tunnel dans le sol. Le reste du groupe le suivit à l'intérieur.

- Espérons que les pointes ne se prolongent pas sous terre ! dit Amy.

Après un court moment, Knuckles remonta à la surface. Sonic sortit du tunnel juste après lui et vit Oméga à terre. Le golem se préparait à l'écraser.

- Oméga va se faire aplatir !

- Sonic, mets-toi en boule, dit Knuckles. Je vais te lancer.

Sonic se mit en boule. Knuckles l'attrapa et le lança de toutes ses forces vers le golem. Cream fit de même avec Cheese. Le hérisson et le Chao firent exploser le marteau du golem.

- On y va ensemble, Rouge ! dit Amy.

- D'accord. Ce tas de cailloux va goûter à mon Drill Drive !

La chauve-souris frappa le golem au ventre en toupie. Amy lui donna ensuite un gros coup de marteau sur le torse. Le monstre de pierres se mit à tituber. Puis Tails l'attaqua par derrière en scie rotative et lui coupa une jambe. Le golem tomba. Aussitôt, sa jambe se raccrocha à son corps et son marteau se reforma.

- C'est qu'il est tenace ! dit Tails.

Le golem se releva. Knuckles lui lança alors un rocher, mais le monstre le détruit avec sa boule épineuse. Shadow en profita pour l'attaquer par derrière en Spin Dash.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! dit-il.

Le golem se lança à la poursuite de Shadow. Le hérisson courut jusque derrière Oméga qui tira un missile sur le torse du monstre.

- Quoi ?! dit Shadow.

Le trou percé par l'explosion laissait voir un cristal rouge brillant de forme allongée. Shadow ne le vit que peu de temps car le torse du golem se referma aussitôt.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé son point faible ! cria le hérisson. Il a une sorte de cristal dans le corps ! Faudrait le lui retirer !

- Pas de problème, dit Sonic. Oméga et toi n'avez qu'à tirer des missiles sur lui pour faire un trou assez gros. Je ferais sauter le cristal d'un coup de Spin Dash.

Le golem revint à la charge. Shadow sortit son lance-roquettes et tira sur lui en même temps qu'Oméga. Les deux missiles percèrent un large trou dans le torse du golem.

- À moi de jouer ! dit Sonic.

Le hérisson fonça vers le golem en Spin Dash en visant le trou. La charge transperça le monstre de pierres. Le cristal rouge s'envola avant de retomber sur le sol. Le golem s'arrêta net. Son corps de pierres commença à se craqueler et finit par s'effondrer. Aussitôt, les pointes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et les rochers qui bloquaient le chemin tombèrent en poussière.

- On peut dire qu'il avait tête dure, celui-là, dit Rouge.

- Fallait pas nous chercher, crâne de pierres ! dit Sonic. Bon, partons. T'as toujours la Super Émeraude, Shadow ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je vais aussi emporter ça, dit Tails.

Le renard ramassa le cristal rouge et le mit dans son sac avant de rejoindre les autres. Le groupe reprit le chemin.

- Alors, vous l'avez trouvée, votre Super Émeraude ? demanda Rouge.

- Ouais, dit Shadow. Elle est dans mon bracelet.

Le regard de Rouge prit un air de convoitise.

- N'y pense même pas, Rouge ! cria Knuckles. Cette Émeraude n'est pas pour toi ! On en a besoin pour aider Sonic !

- Ça va, j'ai pas dit que j'allais la voler ! répliqua la chauve-souris.

- Peut-être, mais je te connais ! Cette Émeraude est trop puissante pour qu'on la donne à n'importe qui !

- C'est quand même bizarre, dit Sonic. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'Émeraude n'a pas réagi quand j'ai voulu m'en servir. T'as une idée, Tails ?

- Non, répondit le renard. Faudra que j'étudie ça quand on sera arrivés.

Le petit groupe continua à marcher et finit par atteindre le chemin que Sonic et Shadow avaient débroussaillé.

- Au fait Rouge, pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ? demanda Amy.

- Oméga devait trouver Shadow.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le hérisson.

- Réserve à Badniks cambriolée, dit Oméga.

- QUOI ?! cria Shadow.

Le hérisson s'arrêta net.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Négatif, répondit Oméga.

- C'est quoi, cette réserve ? demanda Sonic.

- Une petite base qu'Oméga et moi avons construite dans les sous-sols d'un vieil entrepôt. On y stocke un exemplaire de chaque robot utilisé par Robotnik ou les GUN. C'est là qu'on a enfermé Métal Sonic après notre affrontement. Elle est censée être inviolable. Comment a-t-elle pu être cambriolée ?

La marche reprit.

- Est-ce que tu as une piste sur l'identité du voleur, Oméga ? demanda Shadow.

- Oui, répondit le robot. Voleur expert en informatique et en système de sécurité. Il a coupé tout le système d'alarme de la base, mais les caméras indépendantes l'ont pris en photo. C'est un hérisson noir et vert de taille moyenne avec beaucoup de piquants.

- C'est Ashura ?! cria Sonic.

- On dirait bien, dit Tails.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a volé ? demanda Shadow.

- Le Shadow Androïde.

Shadow eut l'air plus furieux que jamais.

- Ashura est vraiment très mystérieux, dit Sonic. Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai du mal à comprendre son plan.

- Cherche pas, Sonic, dit Shadow. Ton frère est un fou. Des gens comme ça, faut pas chercher à les comprendre.

- Ashura n'est pas fou, Shadow, répondit Sonic. Un fou dangereux qui voudrait ma peau m'attaquerait sans arrêt, il ne me laisserait jamais souffler. Lui, il fait tout le contraire. Il nous attaque un coup, et ensuite il nous laisse mijoter un moment avant de remettre ça. On dirait qu'il mise sur l'effet de surprise avant tout.

- C'est bien pensé, dit Amy. Il faut reconnaître qu'Ashura est un bon stratège.

Le groupe atteignit le tunnel de sortie.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment, dit Sonic.

- T'es vraiment lent à la détente, Sonic, dit Shadow. Depuis le temps qu'Ashura te le hurle, tu devrais savoir que ce qu'il veut, c'est te mettre les tripes à l'air.

- Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut par-dessus tout, pourquoi s'amuse-t-il à cambrioler votre base ?

Shadow ne répondit pas.

- Et pourquoi s'est-il introduit chez Robotnik ? ajouta Sonic.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, ça, dit Amy.

Les huit amis sortirent du tunnel et arrivèrent à la cabane de Big.

- Alors, cette Super Émeraude ? demanda le chat.

- On l'a, répondit Sonic. On rentre chez Tails pour l'examiner.

- Ah bientôt ! dit Cream.

- Au revoir ! répondit Big.

Le groupe reprit la marche à travers la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ashura a volé à Robotnik, déjà ? demanda Amy.

- Sa nouvelle série de robots, répondit Sonic. Reste à savoir ce qu'Ashura va faire avec un Shadow Androïde un peu déglingué et des robots loin d'être prêts.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ces robots ne sont pas prêts ? dit Knuckles.

- Réfléchis un peu, Knuckles, répondit le hérisson. Ça faisait deux mois qu'on avait pas vu Robotnik et son armée a subi de gros dommages durant la guerre des Black Arms. Ça a dû lui demander pas mal de temps pour tout réparer. Il devait à peine commencer à créer ces nouveaux robots avant qu'Ashura entre en scène.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le petit groupe atteignit l'échelle qui menait au wagonnet. Une fois à bord de ce dernier, Tails le mit en route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la gare des Mystic Ruins.

- Ce qu'il faut encore qu'on sache, c'est en quoi consistait cette nouvelle série de robots, dit Amy. Et pourquoi elle a été volée.

- C'est à Sonic qu'il faut le demander ! cria une voix.

Sonic et les autres levèrent les yeux et virent Robotnik aux commandes de l'Egg Hawk, un énorme oiseau de métal rouge.

- Alors Sonic, tu n'as pas raconté à tes amis ta petite excursion chez moi ? dit-il.

- Lâche-nous, Robotnik ! dit Amy. On était tranquilles pendant deux mois, et tu viens tout gâcher, comme toujours ! Laisse-nous, à la fin !

- Pas avant que Sonic m'ait rendu ce qu'il m'a volé ! répliqua Robotnik. À savoir ma nouvelle série de robots et l'échantillon d'ADN que tu as pris !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? dit Knuckles.

- Robotnik, c'est pas moi qui t'ai cambriolé, dit Sonic. C'est un hérisson noir et vert qui s'appelle Ashura. Pas étonnant que tu nous aies confondus, c'est mon…

- Arrête avec te prendre pour un crétin ! coupa Robotnik. C'est vraiment l'histoire la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue !

- Ça n'a rien de débile, Robotnik ! répliqua Sonic. Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

Robotnik devint rouge de colère.

- Tu aimes vraiment la manière forte, Sonic, dit-il. Monsieur en demande, monsieur va être servi !

- Et comment tu comptes me battre ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je suis en Super Form.

- Si tu avait tous tes pouvoirs, dit Robotnik, tu léviterais. Là, tu est cloué au sol, donc tu n'es pas plus fort que d'habitude. Je n'aurais donc aucune difficulté à t'éliminer ! Egg Pawns, feu à volonté !

Les robots installés aux postes de canonniers commencèrent à tirer sur le groupe, ainsi que Robotnik à l'aide du canon situé à l'avant de la tête du jet.

- Hors de question ! cria Oméga.

Le robot s'interposa entre l'Egg Hawk et ses amis. Il reçu tous les tirs, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Sensation éprouvée : une chatouille, dit-il.

Robotnik eut l'air impressionné.

- C'est impossible ! cria le docteur. Tu aurais dû être réduit en tas de ferraille !

- Je suis plus résistant que tu ne le croyais, Robotnik. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toi !

Oméga transforma ses mains en canons rotatifs et fonça vers Robotnik en tirant sur l'Egg Hawk.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir trahi ! dit Robotnik. Egg Pawns, feu sur Oméga !

Tous les canons se pointèrent aussitôt sur Oméga. Mais grâce aux réacteurs de son dos, le robot échappa aux tirs. Puis il se glissa sous le vaisseau et, d'un coup de poing, envoya l'Egg Hawk contre la falaise. Robotnik et les Egg Pawns commencèrent alors à tirer en rafale sur Oméga.

- Oméga se fait mitrailler de partout ! dit Amy.

- Allons lui donner un coup de main, dit Sonic.

Le hérisson s'élança vers l'Egg Hawk

- Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais, Robotnik ! dit-il en courant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai gardé quelques balles en réserve rien que pour toi ! cria le savant.

Les tirs se dirigèrent vers Sonic. Mais le hérisson les évita et détruisit un des Egg Pawns d'un coup de Spin Dash.

- Voilà pour un ! dit-il.

Puis il détruisit le deuxième.

- Et de deux ! Plus qu'un !

Robotnik hurla de rage. Soudain, une explosion se manifesta à l'arrière de l'Egg Hawk. Il s'agissait de Shadow qui venait de tirer un missile dans l'un des pots d'échappement du vaisseau.

- Moi aussi, je veux jouer, Robotnik ! dit le hérisson.

- Et nous aussi ! crièrent Rouge et Knuckles.

L'échidné et la chauve-souris attaquèrent le jet à la verticale en toupie. La double attaque cloua l'Egg Hawk au sol.

- Je commence à en avoir assez ! cria Robotnik.

Le docteur se mit à tirer sur Rouge et Knuckles. Tails en profita pour placer deux petites bombes sur les rotors de l'Egg Hawk. Puis le renard s'envola.

- Hé Robotnik ! cria-t-il. Regarde par là !

Tails sortit un détonateur de son sac. Robotnik eut l'air terrifié.

- NON !!

Tails appuya sur le bouton. Les bombes explosèrent aussitôt, endommageant les rotors. Puis Oméga sauta et atterrit sur la tête de l'Egg Hawk, juste en face de Robotnik.

- Non, Oméga ! cria le savant.

- Fais tes prières !

Le robot transperça le métal avec sa main et arracha tous les fils.

- Oh, non ! dit Robotnik. Mon Egg Hawk est devenu instable !

Le vaisseau décolla difficilement et Robotnik prit la fuite en tanguant

- J'espère pour toi que ton Egg Hawk a une bonne assurance ! lança Sonic d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu rigoleras moins la prochaine fois ! répliqua Robotnik.

L'Egg Hawk continua de tanguer avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

- Super, soupira Knuckles. Maintenant, on va aussi avoir Robotnik sur le dos. Comme si Ashura ne suffisait pas.

- À côté d'Ashura, Robotnik, c'est de la promenade, dit Sonic.

Les huit amis atteignirent la maison de Tails et descendirent au laboratoire. Le Black Arm se mit aussitôt à hurler.

- V'la qu'il s'y met lui aussi ! dit Shadow d'un air énervé. Tails !

- Je sais, répondit le renard.

Il appuya sur un bouton de l'ordinateur. La cellule se remplit de gaz soporifique et l'alien tomba endormi.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu gardes cette saleté, dit Shadow.

- Il me permet d'étudier l'anatomie Black Arm, répondit Tails. Je sais déjà que ces créatures guérissent très vite. Le bras que Vector lui a cassé s'est réparé tout seul en une semaine. Passe-moi la Super Émeraude.

Shadow fit sortir l'Émeraude de son bracelet et la donna à Tails. Rouge eut soudain l'air hypnotisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Cream.

- Je vais l'analyser pour savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas réagi tout à l'heure.

Tails plaça la pierre dans une machine et lança un programme.

- Voilà, dit-il. On a plus qu'à attendre.

- Est-ce que tu peux me faire repasser dans ton scanner, Tails ? demanda Sonic.

- Pourquoi ?

- Robotnik a raison quand il dit que je ne lévite plus. J'aimerais savoir si ça signifie que j'ai plus mes pouvoirs.

Sonic alla s'allonger sur le scanner. Les instruments en sortir aussitôt. Tails commença à examiner son ami sur son ordinateur.

- Whaou, incroyable, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sonic.

- En plus de te bloquer en Super Form, Ashura t'a aussi bloqué tes pouvoirs. Tu ne peux plus léviter, voler, te téléporter ou utiliser tes attaques de Super Form. Et tu n'es surtout plus invulnérable.

- Donc si on enlevait ce problème d'anneaux, ce serait comme si Sonic était normal, dit Knuckles.

- Ashura me bloque en Super Form et il en retire tous les avantages pour me laisser ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, dit Sonic en sortant du scanner. C'est vraiment traître comme méthode.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre de la part de ton frère ? dit Shadow.

Soudain, le portable que Rouge portait à sa ceinture sonna. Elle décrocha :

- Allô, oui ? Je suis chez des amis.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis :

- Quoi, maintenant ? OK, j'arrive.

Rouge raccrocha.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. Les GUN ont besoin de moi pour un transport de matériel dangereux.

La chauve-souris sortit.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, dit Knuckles.

- Master Émeraude ? demanda Amy.

- Oui.

- C'est bon, va veiller sur ton caillou, dit Sonic.

Knuckles s'en alla à son tour.

- Où en est l'analyse de l'Émeraude, Tails ? demanda Cream.

Le renard revint au programme d'analyse. Mais l'écran indiquait "erreur".

- Quoi ?

Tails s'approcha de la machine contenant la Super Émeraude. Elle avait l'air de ne plus fonctionner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le renard sortit la pierre et commença à examiner la machine.

- Oh non ! dit-il. L'Émeraude est trop puissante. Elle a fait griller la machine. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'a pas fonctionné !

Tails poussa un profond soupir.

- Et si on essayait de localiser la deuxième ? proposa Sonic.

- D'accord, dit Tails. En plus, ça sera plus facile maintenant qu'on en a une. J'ai qu'à régler le détecteur avec les nouvelles données.

Le renard revint sur l'ordinateur et y inséra le détecteur. Puis il accéda au menu des paramètres et y fit quelques modifications.

- C'est bon, dit Tails. Le détecteur peut maintenant localiser les Super Émeraudes plus en détail. Je lance la recherche.

Le renard actionna le détecteur qui commença à émettre de légers sons.

- Alors ? demanda Amy.

- Je détecte un signal à 10 km d'ici, répondit Tails. Quelque part au fond de l'océan.

- De… l'océan ? dit Sonic, l'air soudain inquiet. Tu veux dire… au fond de l'eau ?

Tails approuva d'un signe de tête. Sonic paraissait terrifié.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sonic, lui dit Tails. Je savais qu'un jour, on aurait besoin de faire une excursion sous-marine. J'ai tout prévu.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton de l'ordinateur. Une ouverture apparut dans l'un des murs.

- Suivez-moi.

Sonic et Tails passèrent la porte, suivis des autres. Ils commencèrent à descendre un très grand escalier.

- Mais jusqu'où ça va, ce truc ? demanda Cream en regardant par-dessus la rambarde. C'est vraiment très profond.

- Mes ateliers s'étendent jusqu'en bas de la falaise, répondit Tails. J'aime avoir de la place.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier.

- Whaou ! C'est quoi, ça ? dit Sonic.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un énorme sous-marin. Il était bleu et blanc avec des rayures jaunes. Il était aussi haut que deux camions, et aussi long que six voitures. L'avant était un gigantesque hublot.

- Je vous présente mon sous-marin, le Sharkan, dit Tails.

- Tu as construit ça quand ? demanda Sonic, étonné.

- C'était un petit projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, répondit le renard. Je l'ai commencé un peu avant la guerre des Black Arms. Il est en titane pur, est armé de plusieurs mitrailleuses, canons à laser et missiles, et peut transporter deux sous-marins monoplaces.

- Au moins, on sera équipés si on croise un serpent de mer géant, dit Amy.

- Montez à bord, je vous rejoints, dit Tails.

Le renard repartit dans l'escalier pendant que les autres entraient dans le Sharkan par une porte latérale. Le sous-marin était moins grand de l'intérieur. Deux sous-marins monoplaces étaient situés de chaque côté. Juste devant eux se trouvaient 2 échelles. Et un peu plus loin, de petites marches donnaient accès au poste de pilotage, juste devant le hublot géant.

- Génial ! s'exclama Cream.

- Tails est vraiment le meilleur, dit Amy, impressionnée.

- Une chance qu'on ait ce sous-marin, dit Shadow. Sinon, on aurait dû aller chercher l'Émeraude à la nage. Hein, Sonic ?

Sonic ne répondit pas. Tails entra alors dans le sous-marin.

- C'est bon, on est prêts à partir, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ? demanda Amy.

- Je suis allé fermer les portes et prendre l'Émeraude et du matériel. Et j'ai aussi lancé l'analyse du cristal rouge.

- Tu essaies de savoir comment ce cristal a donné vie à un tas de pierres ? dit Sonic.

- Exactement.

Le renard s'installa au poste de commande et alluma les moteurs. Le sous-marin commença à avancer.

- Plongée ! dit Tails.

Le Sharkan s'enfonça dans l'eau. Tails appuya alors sur le bouton d'une télécommande et ouvrit la porte du hangar. Le sous-marin sortit de la falaise et la porte se referma derrière lui. Puis Tails inséra le détecteur d'énergie dans la console de pilotage.

- On va longer le fond de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'endroit indiqué, dit le renard.

Le Sharkan s'enfonça dans les profondeurs et atteignit rapidement le fond.

- C'est super beau ! dit Cream en regardant par le hublot. On se croirait dans un aquarium géant !

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, Cream, dit Tails.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton de la console. Aussitôt, le sol et le plafond du sous-marin s'ouvrirent et de grandes vitres permettaient désormais d'observer ce qui se trouvait au-dessus et en dessous du Sharkan. Cream eut l'air émerveillée.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion d'observer les fonds marins, dit Shadow.

- Moi aussi, dit Oméga.

- Profitez bien de la vue pendant le voyage, dit Tails. Je vais essayer de prendre de la vitesse.

Le Sharkan accéléra et se mit en route dans la direction indiquée par le détecteur de Tails.

--

16 h. Robotnik se dirige vers sa base à bord de l'Egg Hawk. Son vaisseau est terriblement instable et n'arrête pas de tanguer.

- Sonic va me payer ça, dit-il. Je venais à peine de réparer mon Egg Hawk, et avec ce que ce sale hérisson et sa bande lui ont fait, il va encore passer des mois en rénovations !

Le docteur finit par atteindre sa base.

- Ah, j'ai fini par y arriver.

Robotnik envoya un message depuis son poste de pilotage. Une seconde plus tard, une trappe s'ouvrit à côté de la base, donnant accès à un énorme hangar. Robotnik y entra et fut accueilli par Decoe, suivi par quelques Egg Pawns et robots mécanos.

- Est-ce que ça va, docteur ? demanda le robot.

- À ton avis ?! cria Robotnik, très énervé. Regarde l'état de mon Egg Hawk ! Fais-moi réparer ça immédiatement !

Laissant les robots s'occuper de l'Egg Hawk, le savant sortit du garage, emprunta un ascenseur et arriva dans sa salle de contrôle.

- Il faut maintenant que je trouve un robot plus puissant pour venir à bout de Sonic.

Au moment où Robotnik s'assit dans son fauteuil, Bocoe entra dans la salle de contrôle.

- Dr Robotnik ! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Robotnik.

- J'ai observé votre combat avec l'Egg Hawk et j'ai détecté une énergie étrange qui venait du poignet de Shadow.

Le robot s'approcha de l'ordinateur et y inséra un disque.

- Voici les caractéristiques de cette énergie, dit Bocoe.

Robotnik s'approcha de l'ordinateur et eut soudain l'air étonné.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de… commença Bocoe.

- Oui, dit Robotnik. C'est bien la même énergie. Ça veut dire qu'ils s'y intéressent aussi.

Robotnik réfléchit un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, docteur ? demanda Bocoe.

- Rien pour l'instant, répondit Robotnik. Ils ne penseront jamais à aller là-bas.

--

17 h, sous l'océan. Le Sharkan file en longeant le fond de l'eau, guidé par le détecteur de Tails. Pendant que le renard dirige le sous-marin, Sonic se repose, Amy et Cream contemplent les profondeurs à travers les hublots, Shadow et Oméga attendent à côté de Tails.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit Cream.

- Dis-moi Tails, où mènent ces échelles ? demanda Shadow.

- Aux tourelles de combat, répondit Tails. Des canons manuels indépendants. Toutes les autres armes sont contrôlées depuis le poste de commande.

- Tu veux dire que tu peux activer tout l'armement du Sharkan depuis cette console ? demanda Amy.

- C'est ça.

- Tails, est-ce que ce sous-marin est bien celui auquel je pense ? demanda Sonic.

Le hérisson s'était approché de l'un des petits sous-marins qui était bleu et jaune avec une foreuse à l'avant.

- Tu penses bien, Sonic, répondit Tails. C'est bien le Sea Fox.

- J'y crois pas, dit Sonic, étonné.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Cream.

- Mon sous-marin monoplace personnel, répondit Tails.

- Ce truc est presque aussi vieux que le Tornado ! s'écria Sonic. Ça me rappelle tant de choses ! Je me souviendrai toujours la première fois qu'on s'en est servis !

- Racontez, dit Cream.

- L'aventure où je me suis servi du Sea Fox ? dit Tails. Ça s'est passé il y a quelques années. Robotnik avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à s'emparer des Émeraudes du Chaos. Il voulait s'en servir pour alimenter sa dernière base, l'Atomic Destroyer.

- Mais comme toujours, Robotnik a trouvé le moyen de rater son coup, continua Sonic. Et suite à une petite explosion pas prévue au programme, les Émeraudes ont été dispersées. Tails et moi, on est donc partis à leur recherche.

- Mais Robotnik avait réussi à en garder une, poursuivit Tails. Et en plus de lâcher sur nous une armée de Badniks survoltés, il a réussi à duper Knuckles en lui faisant croire qu'on voulait voler les Émeraudes. On a donc dû l'affronter en plus de Robotnik.

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un autre ennemi s'était lancé dans la recherche des Émeraudes, ajouta Sonic. Il s'appelait Fang the sniper. C'était un chasseur de primes et de trésors cupide, sournois et sans scrupule. Il essayait de s'emparer des Émeraudes pour les vendre et s'en mettre plein les poches. Le type même du chasseur de primes véreux.

- Ah ouais, je me souviens de lui, dit Amy. Cette belette était vraiment un gros nul.

- Et à quel moment vous avez eu besoin du Sea Fox ? demanda Cream.

- Quand on s'est approchés de l'Atomic Destroyer, répondit Sonic. La base était cachée dans une zone inondée. C'est là que Tails a dégainé son engin. Une vraie petite merveille.

- Et ce Fang, vous l'avez revu après ? demanda Shadow.

- Oui, malheureusement, dit Sonic. Il a refait surface au grand tournoi de combat. Tu te rappelles, Amy ?

- Comment j'aurais oublié ça ? répondit la hérissonne.

- C'était quoi, ce tournoi ? demanda Cream.

- Un tournoi de combat organisé par Sonic et moi, répondit Tails. Chaque participant avait une Émeraude du Chaos. Quand on se faisait battre, on donnait son Émeraude à la personne qui nous avait battu. Celui qui rassemblait toutes les Émeraudes gagnait. Et le vainqueur partait dans l'espace pour affronter Robotnik.

- Fang est revenu à ce moment là, dit Sonic. Vous auriez dû voir comment il se battait. C'était écœurant tellement c'était lâche. Il nous tirait dessus à distance avec un pistolet à bouchons, et ne venait nous taper dessus que lorsqu'on était assommé par les rafales.

- Qui a gagné le tournoi ? demanda Shadow.

- Moi, répondit Sonic. Et depuis, on a plus jamais revu Fang. Et c'est tant mieux.

Le détecteur de Tails émit un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amy.

- On y est, dit Tails.

Le Sharkan venait d'arriver devant une large crevasse.

- L'Émeraude doit être au fond de cette crevasse, dit Shadow.

- Apparemment, c'est hyper profond, dit Tails. On ferait mieux d'utiliser les sous-marins monoplaces pour aller la chercher. Je prends le Sea Fox. Le deuxième est pour Amy.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria la hérissonne. Merci, Tails !

- Sonic, c'est toi qui nous guideras, ajouta Tails. J'ai réglé le détecteur pour que tu puisses savoir à quelle profondeur se trouve l'Émeraude.

- No problemo, Tails, répondit le hérisson.

- On y va ? dit Amy.

- OK, dit Tails. On reste en contact par la radio.

Le renard embarqua dans le Sea Fox tandis qu'Amy entrait dans le deuxième sous-marin, celui-ci vert et en forme de petit avion.

- Enclenche l'ouverture des sas, Sonic, dit Tails. C'est le bouton le plus à gauche.

Le hérisson appuya sur un bouton de la console. Aussitôt, les compartiments se remplirent d'eau avant de s'ouvrir. Les deux sous-marins furent éjectés et pénétrèrent dans la crevasse.

- Alors ? dit Sonic.

- Jusqu'ici, tout va bien pour moi, dit Tails. Et toi, Amy ?

- Ce sous-marin est vraiment très facile à piloter, répondit le hérissonne. Est-ce qu'il a un nom particulier, Tails ?

- Oui, il s'appelle l'Aqua Fly.

Les deux sous-marins s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profond dans la crevasse. Plus ils descendaient, plus il faisait sombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient complètement plongés dans le noir.

- On y voit plus rien ! dit Amy.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire où on en est, Sonic ? dit Tails.

- Vous avez fait le plus gros de la descente, répondit le hérisson. Il ne vous reste qu'une petite vingtaine de mètres à parcourir.

- OK, dit Tails. Allume tes phares avant, Amy.

La hérissonne appuya sur un bouton et les phares de l'Aqua Fly s'allumèrent. Tails fit de même avec le Sea Fox. Les deux sous-marins reprirent leur descente dans la crevasse. Puis, après vingt minutes, ils aperçurent une lueur bleue.

- Je crois qu'on y est ! dit Tails.

Les sous-marins accélérèrent et finirent par atteindre le fond de la crevasse. La Super Émeraude, de couleur bleu marine, était posée sur un socle de pierre identique à celui de la première.

- On l'a trouvée ! dit Amy. T'entends Sonic ?

- Ouais, répondit le hérisson. Génial !

Cream poussa un cri de victoire et Shadow sourit.

- On a plus qu'à la prendre, dit Tails. Heureusement que j'ai installé des bras articulés sur le Sea Fox.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton. Deux bras mécaniques se déployèrent à l'avant du Sea Fox. Tails en prit le contrôle et s'en servit pour prendre l'Émeraude. Le socle s'enfonça alors dans le sol.

- Oh non, dit Amy d'un air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ?

Soudain, le fond de la crevasse commença à s'élever.

- Ah ! cria Amy, prise de panique. Le sol est en train de monter !

- Sortez vite de là ! dit Sonic.

Le Sea Fox et l'Aqua Fly firent demi-tour et remontèrent le plus vite possible. Arrivés au sommet, ils sortirent en trombe de la crevasse.

- On a eu chaud, dit Amy.

- On est pas encore sortis d'affaire ! dit Sonic. Regardez derrière vous !

Les sous-marins se retournèrent et Tails et Amy crièrent de surprise. Ils avaient face à eux une gigantesque pieuvre haute de 40 mètres. Elle avait une peau bleue pierre et deux grands yeux rouges. Ses tentacules, longs d'une centaine de mètres chacun et aussi larges que des bus, s'étendaient dans tous les sens.

- Ce truc est immense ! dit Amy, effrayée.

- C'est un Kraken ! cria Tails, paniqué.

- Il est sorti de la crevasse, dit Sonic. Il doit être le gardien de l'Émeraude, comme le golem.

Le Kraken essaya de faucher les sous-marins avec un tentacule.

- Il veut nous écraser ! dit Amy.

- On va devoir se battre, dit Tails. Amy, l'Aqua Fly est équipé de canons lasers et d'une batterie de missiles. Utilise-les !

Les deux sous-marins foncèrent vers le Kraken.

- Feu ! cria Tails.

Le Sea Fox commença à tirer des balles en rafales depuis l'avant de sa foreuse. En même temps, l'Aqua Fly tira des lasers à l'aide de canons sortis de ses ailes. Mais le Kraken se protégea derrière ses tentacules.

- Ça ne lui a rien fait ! dit Amy.

- Normal, dit Tails. Ce truc est trop grand et sa chair trop élastique. Il va falloir s'acharner si on veut lui faire mal.

Le Kraken agita ses tentacules dans tous les sens.

- On y va ensemble, Tails ! dit Amy. Tu prends le haut, je prends le bas !

L'Aqua Fly fonça vers la bouche du Kraken pendant que le Sea Fox lui passa par-dessus la tête.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir une sacrée migraine ! dit Tails.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton. Le dessous du Sea Fox s'ouvrit et une pluie de mines s'abattit sur le Kraken qui en rugit.

- Ouvre grand, grosse gélatine, c'est l'heure du goûter ! dit Amy.

La hérissonne tira un missile dans la bouche grande ouverte du Kraken. Mais le monstre ne sembla rien sentir.

- C'est pas vrai ! cria Amy. Il a avalé mon missile comme un bonbon !

- On va essayer autre chose, dit Tails. On commence par l'attaquer de tous les côtés, et ensuite on charge ensemble.

Le Sea Fox et l'Aqua Fly s'élancèrent dans deux directions différentes et commencèrent à tourner autour du Kraken en le mitraillant. Le monstre attaqua avec ses tentacules et les sous-marins zigzaguèrent entre. Soudain, le Kraken essaya de faucher le Sea Fox par le côté. Tails l'évita en passant par-dessus.

- Tails, fais gaffe au-dessus de toi ! cria Amy.

Le renard regarda au-dessus de lui et vit un tentacule qui essayait de l'écraser.

- Pas si vite ! dit Tails. Missile anti-aérien !

Un missile partit du dessus du Sea Fox à la verticale et entailla profondément le tentacule. Le Kraken rugit de douleur.

- On attaque en vrille ! dit Tails.

Le Sea Fox et l'Aqua Fly se collèrent l'un à l'autre et foncèrent vers le Kraken. Ils se mirent à tirer sur le monstre en tournant sur eux-mêmes. Mais soudain, le Kraken cracha un nuage de bulles, créant un énorme courant qui repoussa les deux sous-marins. Le monstre en profita pour faucher le Sea Fox avec un tentacule. Le sous-marin s'en sortit sans dommage, mais il perdit la Super Émeraude. Le Kraken essaya alors de l'atteindre.

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il atteigne l'Émeraude ! dit Tails.

Les deux sous-marins essayèrent de repousser le Kraken en lui tirant dessus.

- On va pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! dit Amy.

- T'as raison, dit Tails. Sonic, il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher l'Émeraude. Ouvre le sas de plongée.

- Je sais pas comment on fait, répondit le hérisson. T'aurais dû me l'expliquer avant.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Oméga.

Le robot s'approcha de la console et inséra sa main dedans.

- Connexion établie. Contrôle de tous les systèmes du Sharkan. Ouverture du sas de plongée.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du sous-marin.

- Bien, dit Sonic. Qui s'occupe d'aller chercher l'Émeraude ?

- Moi, dit Cream.

- Tu es sûre, Cream ? dit Shadow.

- Certaine. Je suis prête. Reste ici, Cheese.

La lapine entra dans le sas qui se referma derrière elle. À l'intérieur, elle trouva une bouteille d'air, un masque et des palmes qu'elle enfila.

- C'est bon, Oméga. Tu peux y aller.

- Ouverture du sas, dit le robot.

La cabine se remplit d'eau et le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Cream. La lapine partit à la nage en direction de l'Émeraude qu'elle atteignit rapidement. Mais au moment où elle la prit, le Kraken essaya de la frapper avec un tentacule. Cream hurla de panique.

- Pas si vite ! dit Amy.

L'Aqua Fly bombarda le tentacule de missiles. Cream en profita pour faire demi-tour en quatrième vitesse. Elle se glissa dans le sas de plongée qui se referma et se vida. La lapine retira les équipements de plongée et sortit de la cabine toute trempée, l'Émeraude sous le bras.

- Je l'ai ! dit-elle.

- Bien joué, Cream ! dit Sonic. T'as entendu, Tails ?

- Ouais. Maintenant, finissons-en avec ce Kraken. Amy, envoie le câble aimanté de l'Aqua Fly vers moi.

Un câble partit de l'Aqua Fly et s'accrocha au Sea Fox.

- On va le ceinturer, dit Tails.

Les sous-marins contournèrent le Kraken. Ils se mirent ensuite à lui tourner autour plusieurs fois.

- Lâche tout, Amy ! dit Tails.

Le câble se détacha de l'Aqua Fly et du Sea Fox. Le Kraken se retrouva complètement bloqué.

- Pas mal, dit Sonic. Je crois que vous venez d'inventer le saucisson de pieuvre.

Le Kraken essaya de se dégager du câble en bougeant dans tous les sens, sans succès. Soudain, le câble commença à se casser.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! cria Amy.

Le Kraken commença à écarter ses tentacules. Le câble se cassa de plus en plus et le monstre s'en dégagea. Puis il fonça vers les sous-marins en agitant ses tentacules. Il réussit à toucher l'Aqua Fly.

- Amy ! cria Tails.

Le sous-marin se retrouva projeté vers le Kraken en tournant dans tous les sens. Mais Amy réussit à se stabiliser juste avant de percuter le monstre. Elle remarqua alors que le Kraken avait un cristal rouge fixé entre les deux yeux.

- Tails, il a un cristal sur le crâne, comme le golem ! dit-elle.

- On sait ce qu'on doit viser, maintenant, répondit le renard. Envoie un missile dessus à mon signal.

Les sous-marins foncèrent vers le Kraken à grande vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut à la verticale du cristal, Tails cria :

- Maintenant !!

Amy tira un missile tandis que Tails largua une mine. Les deux projectiles atteignirent le cristal en même temps, provoquant une explosion qui arracha le cristal de la tête du Kraken.

- Vous l'avez eu ! dit Sonic.

Le Kraken s'immobilisa. Puis ses yeux devinrent verts. Le monstre resta sans bouger un moment, comme perdu. Soudain, il entra dans une grosse colère.

- Pourquoi il a pas disparu ? dit Sonic.

- Le cristal devait le contrôler, pas lui donner vie, dit Tails. Et maintenant, il est complètement perdu. Mais il voit qu'on l'attaque, et ça a vraiment l'air de l'énerver !

- Filons d'ici, vite ! cria Amy.

- Impossible, Amy, répondit Tails. On ne peut pas laisser ce monstre en liberté. Il risque de faire beaucoup de dégâts. On doit le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Les deux sous-marins repartirent à l'attaque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire contre lui, Tails ? dit Amy.

- On renvoie en même temps les mines et les missiles. Ça a l'air de fonctionner comme technique.

L'Aqua Fly tira des missiles en rafale pendant que le Sea Fox déversa une pluie de mines sur le Kraken. Mais le monstre renvoya les explosifs d'un coup de tentacule. Ils se mirent à exploser l'un après l'autre, désorientant complètement les sous-marins. Le Kraken en profita pour les frapper avec ses tentacules. Sous le choc, le cockpit de l'Aqua Fly se fissura.

- Tails, mon cockpit se casse ! dit Amy.

- Repars vite au Sharkan, Amy, dit Sonic. Ça va, Tails ?

- Ouais, mais les armes du Sea Fox seul ne suffiront pas contre ce Kraken. Il va falloir qu'on sorte la grosse artillerie.

- Tu penses à quoi ? dit Amy une fois revenue avec les autres.

- Au Sharkan lui-même. Sonic, Shadow, montez aux tourelles de combat. Oméga, active les armes du Sharkan. Arrosez-moi cette grosse pieuvre.

- À tes ordres, Tails !

Sonic et Shadow empruntèrent les échelles et s'installèrent aux tourelles. Oméga dégaina les canons lasers, les mitrailleuses et les lance-missiles du Sharkan.

- Prêt, Shadow ? dit Sonic

- Toujours. Feu !

Le Sharkan commença à tirer des rafales de balles, de missiles et de lasers sur le Kraken.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire en lui tirant dessus ? dit Shadow.

Tails réfléchit un instant, puis remarqua la crevasse d'où était sorti le Kraken. Une idée lui vint.

- J'ai trouvé ! On va le renvoyer dans la crevasse et la faire s'effondrer sur lui.

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher, Tails ? dit Shadow.

- On a pas le choix. On a que ça si on veut se débarrasser de ce Kraken. Ça passe ou ça casse !

Le Sharkan continua de mitrailler le Kraken pendant de longues minutes. Mais le monstre resta immobile.

- Combien de temps on va tenir comme ça ? dit Sonic.

- T'en fais pas, Sonic, dit Tails. Le Sharkan a des munitions à rallonge. Ce gros chewing-gum ne pourra pas tenir éternellement !

Et Tails avait raison. Après de longues minutes, le Kraken commença à reculer. Il finit par se retrouver au-dessus de la crevasse.

- Ça marche ! dit Amy.

- Génial, dit Tails. Oméga, change l'angle de tir du Sharkan. Il faut l'envoyer au fond de la crevasse.

Tout en continuant à tirer, le Sharkan modifia son angle de tir en se mettant peu à peu à la verticale du Kraken. Le monstre s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la crevasse.

- Ça devrait suffire, dit Tails. Oméga, désactive les armes et dégaine le grand canon. Tire sur les parois. Sonic et Shadow, continuez à tirer. Il faut surtout pas qu'il remonte.

Tous les canons sauf les tourelles s'arrêtèrent de tirer. Le dessus du Sharkan s'ouvrit et un gigantesque canon en sortit.

- Envoie-le par le fond, Oméga ! cria Sonic.

Le canon tira un énorme laser qui balaya les parois de la crevasse qui s'effondrèrent, créant un éboulement. Des tonnes de roches tombèrent sur le Kraken dans un grand nuage de poussière qui se dissipa vite. La crevasse était maintenant bouchée par les roches.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se sorte de là-dessous, dit Sonic.

- Il est temps de quitter ces profondeurs, dit Amy. Tu viens, Tails ?

- J'arrive !

Le Sea Fox repartit vers le Sharkan. Tails en profita pour ramasser le cristal rouge au passage. Le sous-marin se rangea dans le compartiment du Sharkan. Tails en sortit, prit le cristal rouge dans la pince du Sea Fox et alla au poste de commande.

- T'as fait du super travail, Oméga, dit le renard. Je reprends les commandes.

- Pas de problème, répondit Oméga.

Le robot se déconnecta de la console et laissa la place à Tails. Le renard alluma les moteurs et le Sharkan se remit en route.

- Il est temps de rentrer, dit Tails.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pris le cristal ? demanda Amy.

- Parce qu'il est trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse à la portée de n'importe qui.

- Où est-ce que t'as mis la Super Émeraude verte, Tails ? demanda Sonic.

- Dans mon sac, répondit le renard. Il est à côté de l'échelle de la tourelle gauche. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais voir si les Super Émeraudes réagissent entre elles, vu que la verte n'a pas fonctionné quand j'ai voulu m'en servir.

Le hérisson sortit la Super Émeraude verte du sac et prit la bleue qui était posée à côté du compartiment de l'Aqua Fly. Puis il approcha les pierres l'une de l'autre. Les Émeraudes se mirent à briller très fort.

- Il y a pas de doute, ces Émeraudes réagissent bien, dit Shadow.

- Voyons ce qui se passe quand on utilise la bleue seule, dit Sonic en posant la verte par terre. Pouvoir de la Super Émeraude !

Le hérisson leva l'Émeraude, mais rien ne se passa.

- Et zut ! Celle-là non plus ne marche pas !

- Passe-la-moi, dit Tails.

Le renard prit l'Émeraude et l'approcha du détecteur d'énergie.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est que les 2 Émeraudes ont la même énergie, dit-il.

Soudain, un bruit venant du poste de pilotage retentit.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Cream.

- C'est rien, répondit Tails. Je viens de recevoir un message.

- Un message ? s'étonna Amy.

- L'ordinateur du Sharkan est relié à celui de chez moi. Ça me permet de savoir si je reçois des messages. Voyons celui-là. Apparemment, c'est un message vocal de Knuckles.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Knuckles retentit :

- "Tails, c'est Knuckles. Viens sur Angel Island le plus vite possible. Apporte la ou les Super Émeraudes si tu en as trouvé une autre."

Le message s'arrêta.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me frappera toujours chez Knuckles, dit Sonic.

- Quoi ? dit Amy.

- Il oublie à chaque fois de dire "s'il te plaît".

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Bon, allons sur Angel Island, dit Tails. Vitesse maximum !

Le Sharkan accéléra brutalement et fila en direction des Mystic Ruins.

--

18 h 30. Dans un étrange endroit sombre, Ashura pianote sur le clavier d'un énorme ordinateur. Le hérisson travaille sur un curieux projet.

- Voilà pour les cerveaux moteurs, dit-il. La configuration est terminée.

Le hérisson se tourna vers une machine reliée à l'ordinateur. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient quatre appareils bizarres.

- Passons maintenant au plus difficile.

Le hérisson se remit devant son ordinateur. La concentration se lisait sur son visage. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front.

- C'est bon, dit-il. J'ai tout vérifié, fait tous les tests possibles et comblé toutes les failles. Ça ne peut pas rater cette fois.

Ashura appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, la machine contenant les appareils se remplit d'un épais liquide argenté.

- Et maintenant la touche finale, l'impulsion électromagnétique. Ça passe ou ça casse.

Le hérisson poussa un levier et la machine pleine de liquide se mit briller extrêmement fort. Puis Ashura abaissa le levier.

- C'est l'heure de vérité, dit le hérisson.

Ashura ouvrit la porte de la machine et des tonnes de fumée en sortirent. Le liquide argenté et les quatre appareils avaient disparu, remplacés par quatre silhouettes épineuses et menaçantes qui sortirent lentement de la machine.

- Parfait ! cria Ashura, l'air ravi. Ils sont parfaits ! Cette fois Sonic, tu ne m'échapperas plus ! Le compte à rebours pour ta mort vient de commencer !

--

20 h, sur Angel Island. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Knuckles est en compagnie de Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow et Oméga. Sonic et les autres finissent de raconter à l'échidné leur combat contre le Kraken.

- Et ensuite, Oméga a actionné le grand canon du Sharkan et fait s'effondrer la crevasse sur le Kraken, dit Sonic. C'est en revenant qu'on a reçu ton message.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous vous êtes ennuyés, dit Knuckles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez vaincu un Kraken.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur ce monstre, Knuckles ? demanda Cream

- Le Kraken est un monstre de légendes vieux de plusieurs siècles, répondit l'échidné. Les humains ont commencé à croire à son existence il y a des centaines d'années, lorsque les premiers calmars géants ont été découverts. On disait qu'il vivait dans les grandes profondeurs des mers nordiques et qu'il pouvait couler un navire d'un coup de tentacule.

- Pas étonnant, vu la taille qu'il fait, dit Amy.

- Vu qu'on a vaincu un monstre légendaire, on va nous aussi devenir une légende ! dit Sonic.

Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ça va malheureusement pas être possible, Sonic, dit Tails. Le Kraken n'est peut-être pas mort, et si on révèle son existence, des chasseurs essaieront de le capturer. Imagine les dégâts qu'il pourrait causer s'il était de nouveau libre.

- Je sais, Tails, répondit Sonic. On va devoir garder ce secret.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, Knuckles ? demanda Shadow.

- J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un lien entre les Super Émeraudes et la Master Émeraude. Les Super Émeraudes ont réagi entre elles, comme les Émeraudes du Chaos. Voyons voir si elles réagissent en présence de la Master Émeraude. Passe-les-moi, Tails.

Le renard sortit les deux pierres de son sac et les donna à Knuckles. L'échidné les posa au pied de la Master Émeraude.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit-il.

Les Super Émeraudes commencèrent à briller de plus en plus fort. Soudain, la Master Émeraude s'illumina, aveuglant Knuckles et ses amis. La pierre brilla pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'éteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Amy.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Knuckles. Je n'ai jamais vu la Master Émeraude briller aussi fort.

- On vole de surprises en surprises avec ces Super Émeraudes, dit Shadow. Elles sont extrêmement puissantes, et pourtant elles ne réagissent pas quand on veut s'en servir.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce sont les gardiens des Super Émeraudes, dit Knuckles. Deux monstres de légendes, et sûrement d'autres pour les autres Émeraudes. Et tous contrôlés par un cristal rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Knuckles ? demanda Amy.

- Le fait que tous les gardiens aient un cristal rouge en eux n'est pas un hasard, répondit l'échidné. Ces monstres ont sûrement été placés là par les mêmes personnes qui ont caché les Émeraudes. Et je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit les anciens échidnés.

- Bonne déduction, dit Oméga.

Knuckles se tourna vers les Émeraudes, l'air pensif.

- Et si on commençait à chercher la prochaine ? proposa Shadow.

- Bonne idée, dit Tails.

Le renard sortit le détecteur d'énergie de son sac et le mit en route.

- Voyons voir où se trouve la troisième Super Émeraude.

- Tu peux me passer un anneau, Tails ? demanda Sonic.

Le renard fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la machine à anneaux.

- Voilà pour toi, dit Tails en donnant un anneau à Sonic.

- Merci, répondit le hérisson en passant l'anneau à son poignet. C'est vraiment super d'avoir ces anneaux d'énergie.

- C'est sûr, dit Tails. Avec ça, on a plus de temps pour chercher les Émeraudes.

Soudain, une ombre sortit des arbres et fonça droit sur Tails. Le renard se retrouva au sol. Il s'agissait en fait d'Ashura. Le hérisson noir et vert tenait dans sa main droite la machine à anneaux et dans sa main gauche le détecteur d'énergie.

- Ashura ! cria Sonic.

Le hérisson se retourna, l'air diabolique.

- Salut tout le monde, dit-il. Je vous ai manqué ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Sonic avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux toujours, répondit Ashura. Ta mort.

Le regard du hérisson se posa sur les Super Émeraudes.

- Alors les voilà enfin, les fameuses Super Émeraudes du Chaos, dit Ashura d'un ton menaçant. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. C'était bien pensé de s'en servir pour déjouer mon bloqueur de Super Form. Malheureusement pour vous, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Et pourquoi ça ? dit Amy.

- Vous n'avez que deux Super Émeraudes, soit la puissance de 6 Émeraudes du Chaos seulement. Sans votre précieux détecteur, vous ne pourrez pas en trouver d'autres. Et sans la machine à anneaux, tu ne tiendras plus la route très longtemps, mon frère.

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! dit Tails.

- Tu les veux ? dit Ashura. Alors viens-les chercher, Tails !

Le hérisson lança le détecteur et la machine à anneaux en l'air. Tails s'envola pour les récupérer, mais Ashura fut plus rapide que lui. Le hérisson sauta, repoussa Tails d'un coup de pied et tira une boule d'énergie noire sur le détecteur et la machine à anneaux. Les deux appareils se retrouvèrent réduits en petits morceaux.

- NNNNOOOONNNN !! cria Tails.

- Bien, dit Ashura. Maintenant, revenons là où on en est restés à Station Square. Pas vrai, Sonic ?

- Tu vas voir ! dit Sonic.

Shadow s'avança et se plaça devant Sonic.

- Si tu veux Sonic, tu vas devoir nous passer sur le corps, dit le hérisson. À tous !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Ashura eut soudain l'air en colère.

- Tu ne peux décidemment pas te passer de tes copains, Sonic, dit-il.

- C'est fait pour ça, les amis, répondit Sonic. Mais toi, tu peux pas comprendre, vu que t'en as pas !

Ashura grogna de rage.

- Sauf que moi, c'est toi que je veux, mon frère, et personne d'autre. Si tes amis veulent m'affronter et mourir, je m'occuperais d'eux. Mais d'abord…

Ashura tira une boule d'énergie noire sur Sonic. Le hérisson sauta pour l'esquiver.

- C'est toi que je veux éliminer en premier. Si tes amis tiennent tant à se battre, qu'ils s'amusent avec ceux-là.

Le hérisson sortit quatre billes argentées d'aspect métallique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Sonic.

- Votre pire cauchemar ! répondit Ashura.

Le hérisson jeta les billes sur le sol. Aussitôt, elles explosèrent, libérant un étrange liquide ressemblant à du métal liquéfié. Le mystérieux liquide commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, et finit par former quatre étranges créatures, apparemment des robots.

- Mais c'est…, commença Sonic.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! cria Shadow.

Les quatre robots ressemblaient trait pour trait à Shadow, mais ils étaient argentés. Ils avaient des yeux rouges sur fond noir. La seule chose qui les différenciait les uns des autres était la couleur de leurs chaussures, de leurs bracelets et de leurs rayures. L'un d'eux les avait bleus, un autre violets, le troisième verts et le dernier oranges. Et ils avaient tous une grosse arme à la place de la main gauche. Le bleu et le violet avaient une arme étrange ressemblant à une mitraillette, les autres avaient un énorme canon.

- Je vous présente mes quatre robots de combat, dit Ashura. Les Shadow Androïdes en métal liquide.

- C'est quoi, ces horreurs ? dit Sonic.

- Un petit exemple de ce que je suis capable de faire avec un vieux Shadow Androïde hors-service, un peu d'ADN de Shadow et la nouvelle série de robots de Robotnik.

Sonic et ses amis restèrent cloués sur place.

- Et oui, dit Ashura. Cette nouvelle série, c'était des robots en métal liquide. Mais Robotnik n'en était qu'au stade du premier prototype. Je l'ai pris en même temps que toutes les données du projet. Je n'ai eu qu'à combiner ça avec le Shadow Androïde que je t'ai emprunté, Shadow. J'ai pensé que ça te rappellerait des souvenirs.

Shadow grogna de rage.

- J'ai aussi rajouté un peu de ton ADN, histoire de les rendre encore plus forts, continua Ashura. Je fais les présentations ? Celui avec les rayures bleues, c'est SAM-1, le chef des 3 autres. Le violet est SAM-2. Quant au vert et à l'orange, ils s'appellent respectivement SAB-1 et SAB-2.

- Bien sûr, dit Sonic d'un ton moqueur. Pourquoi pas R2-D2 ou C-3PO pendant que t'y es ? Tu vas trop au cinéma, Ashura.

- Je vois que tu as toujours l'habitude de sortir de vannes débiles, dit Ashura, l'air énervé. Mais tu feras moins le fier quand tu les auras vus au combat. Shadow Androïdes, à l'attaque ! Tuez-les tous, mais laissez-moi Sonic !

- À tes ordres ! répondirent les quatre robots.

Les Shadow Androïdes se jetèrent sur Tails et les autres, séparant complètement Sonic de ses amis. Le hérisson était maintenant seul face à Ashura.

- C'est entre toi et moi, cher frère, dit Ashura.

Le hérisson noir et vert commença à tirer des boules d'énergie noires. Sonic se mit à sautiller pour les esquiver.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper bien longtemps !

Et malheureusement pour Sonic, Ashura avait raison. Une boule d'énergie l'atteignit au ventre et il se retrouva au sol. Ashura essaya de se jeter sur lui, mais Sonic réussit à le repousser d'un coup de pied.

- Je ne suis pas encore au bout du rouleau, Ashura !

Sonic sauta et attaqua en Spin Dash. Mais Ashura contra en utilisant son Spin Dash d'énergie noir. La décharge d'énergie envoya Sonic à terre. Ashura atterrit sur lui et le bloqua au sol.

- Prépare-toi à souffrir ! dit Ashura. Je vais t'arracher les veines du cou avec les dents !

- Tu vas vraiment trop au cinéma, répondit Sonic qui commençait à avoir peur. Ça se voit que t'aimes les films gores.

- Tu vas moins rigoler lorsque je t'aurais déchiqueter le cou avec mes dents ! cria Ashura.

- Évite. Avec l'haleine que t'as, je serai mort avant que tu mordes.

- La ferme !

- Pourquoi ? dit Sonic. Tu veux te battre en silence ? Pas moi !

Le hérisson donna un gros coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Ashura. Le hérisson décolla. Puis Sonic attaqua son frère avec un Spin Dash. Ashura se retrouva au sol à son tour. Sonic atterrit à côté de lui.

- Il est temps de s'occuper des Shadow Androïdes, dit le hérisson en se retournant.

Profitant que son frère soit de dos, Ashura lui sauta dessus et le plaqua face contre terre.

- Règle n°1 : toujours surveiller ses arrières, dit Ashura d'un ton sarcastique.

Le hérisson noir et vert arracha de longs brins d'herbe et s'en servit pour étrangler Sonic. Le hérisson commença à suffoquer.

- Tu la ramènes moins, mon frère, dit Ashura. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, cette fois. Alors, profite du spectacle. Regarde tes amis se faire massacrer par mes Shadow Androïdes.

Sonic regarda vers ses amis. Le combat qui les opposait aux Shadow Androïdes était particulièrement éprouvant. Les quatre robots étaient redoutables. SAM-1 et SAM-2 tiraient des dizaines de balles de leurs armes, tandis que les deux autres envoyaient de puissants missiles. Mais les robots semblaient préférer se battre au corps à corps. Et malheureusement, ils se régénéraient à chaque coup. Knuckles et Amy n'arrêtaient pas de les taper à coup de poing et de marteau sans succès. Oméga tiraient avec toutes les munitions qu'il avait en vain. C'était encore plus difficile pour Tails et Cream. Même Shadow n'arrivait à rien contre eux. Le hérisson noir semblait particulièrement en colère.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous vaincre avec ces boîtes de conserve en métal liquide ? dit Sonic d'une voix étranglée.

- Tes amis n'ont aucune chance, répondit Ashura. Mes robots sont invincibles. Sache que SAM veut dire "Shadow Androïde mitrailleur" et SAB "Shadow Androïde bombardier".

Sonic commença à avoir peur. Il était coincé et en train de se faire étrangler tandis que ces amis affrontaient les Shadow Androïdes. Puis une idée lui vint. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se retourner, coinçant Ashura entre le sol et lui, avant d'utiliser un Spin Dash. Complètement pris par surprise, Ashura lâcha les brins d'herbe et se retrouva projeter contre un arbre.

- Règle n°2 ; ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, dit Sonic en se massant la gorge.

Ashura se releva, l'air très en colère, et commença à tirer des boules d'énergie noires. Sonic se mit à courir en cercle autour d'Ashura. Puis il sauta attaqua d'un coup de pied sauté. Mais Ashura lui attrapa la jambe et le lança. Le hérisson atterrit en plein milieu du combat entre ses amis et les Shadow Androïdes, en plein sur SAM-1 qui allait achever Tails. Le robot se retrouva réduit en une flaque de métal liquide. Le renard ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait.

- Euh, merci, Sonic, dit-il.

- De rien, répondit le hérisson en se relevant difficilement. Vous vous en sortez ?

- Pas vraiment. Ces robots de malheur se reforment chaque fois qu'on les détruit.

Soudain, le renard eut l'air terrifié. SAM-1 venait de se reformer et s'apprêtait à tirer.

- Sonic, vite, pousses-toi !

Le renard fit tournoyer ses queues comme un ventilateur. Le coup de vent propulsa le robot contre la montagne et le fit exploser en petite gouttes de métal.

- Là, c'est moi qui te dis merci, dit Sonic.

Soudain, Ashura sauta dans la mêlée. Il atterrit face à Sonic et lui envoya un puissant uppercut dans l'estomac. Si puissant que le hérisson se fit projeter dans les airs et atterrit en dehors du combat.

- Sonic ! cria Tails.

Le renard se tourna vers son ami. Il ne vit pas venir SAB-2 qui essaya de le descendre par derrière.

- Pas si vite, saleté ! dit Knuckles.

L'échidné envoya un coup de poing à SAB-2. Le coup fit sauter la tête du robot.

- Merci, Knuckles ! dit Tails.

- Pas de quoi, répondit l'échidné. Mais on doit aider Sonic.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Tails. Cache-toi derrière moi.

Le renard ramassa une pierre et la lança sur Ashura. Le hérisson se retourna, une expression de profonde fureur sur le visage.

- Tu vas regretter ça !

Ashura fonça vers Tails en hurlant de rage. Au dernier moment, le renard sauta, et Ashura se retrouva face à Knuckles.

- Fais de beaux rêves, le démon !

L'échidné donna un énorme coup de poing à Ashura en pleine figure. Le hérisson se fit projeter de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Ashura ! crièrent les 4 Shadow Androïdes.

Les robots cessèrent le combat, se précipitèrent auprès d'Ashura et l'aidèrent à se relever. Le hérisson saignait du nez et avait l'air très sonné, presque inconscient.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda SAM-1.

- Ça peut aller, répondit le hérisson d'une voix faible.

Ashura releva la tête.

- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant ! lança Shadow.

- Vous vous en sortez bien aujourd'hui, répondit Ashura. Mais vous avez quand même perdu la guerre.

- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, nous, on est entiers, alors que toi, tu es presque K.O., dit Sonic.

- Maintenant que mes Shadow Androïdes sont opérationnels, vous n'avez plus la moindre chance. Et sans votre détecteur, vous ne pourrez plus trouver les autres Super Émeraudes. Sans oublier votre machine à anneaux, qui n'est plus là pour vous donner du temps en plus.

Sonic et les autres ne répondirent rien.

- Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec nous, Ashura, dit Shadow.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Sans anneaux ni Super Émeraudes, Sonic sera bientôt à l'agonie. Et je serais là pour le tuer à ce moment. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse avec votre fausse victoire et vos débris de machines. Shadow Androïdes, retraite !

Des réacteurs sortirent du dos des Shadow Androïdes. SAM-1 et SAB-1 prirent Ashura par les bras avant de s'envoler, suivi des deux autres robots.

- C'est ça, dégage ! cria Sonic.

- Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, dit Knuckles. Ashura est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Et ses robots sont redoutables.

- Il a osé faire ça ! cria Shadow. Il aurait pu créer n'importe quel robot, mais il a fallu qu'il prenne des Shadow Androïdes ! La grosse pourriture ! Je le hais de plus en plus !

Tous les autres restèrent sans voix. Le coup de colère du hérisson noir les avait complètement surpris.

- Houlà, calme-toi, Shadow, dit Sonic.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ça ? répliqua le hérisson. Je te jure que frère ou pas, Ashura va me le payer très cher !

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ashura voulait dire quand il a dit que ça te rappellerait des souvenirs ? demanda Cream.

- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec la crise d'identité que j'ai traversée pendant la guerre des Black Arms, quand Robotnik avait menti pour me faire croire que j'étais un robot. Apparemment, Ashura était au courant de ça. Et maintenant, ce bouffon s'en sert contre moi !

- C'est vraiment lâche comme méthode, approuva Amy.

- À qui le dis-tu ! répondit Shadow. Cet abruti fini ne…

- C'est pas en lui lançant des noms d'oiseaux à distance qu'on va arranger les choses, Shadow ! l'interrompit Knuckles. Ashura a maintenant quatre robots tueurs et apparemment invincibles. Et nous, on a perdu le détecteur et la machine à anneaux. Sans ça, plus moyen de sauver Sonic, et ça va prendre trop de temps pour les reconst…

Sonic leva la main pour le faire taire. Tails venait de se pencher sur les restes des deux machines. Le renard avait l'air abattu.

- Ça va, Tails ? demanda le hérisson.

- Oui, je suis juste déçu. Ces deux machines représentaient beaucoup de travail. Un travail qui a été ruiné en un instant.

Tails commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pas le moment de pleurer, Tails, dit Shadow. On a mieux à faire que de se lamenter sur deux machines détruites.

- Shadow ! cria Amy, l'air choquée.

- Laisse, Amy, dit Tails. Il a raison. J'aurais pas dû pleurer pour ça. C'est juste qu'avant de rencontrer Sonic, les autres étaient jaloux de ce que je faisais, et toutes mes machines étaient détruites.

Shadow resta cloué sur place.

- Désolé, dit le hérisson, rouge de honte.

- C'est rien, répondit Tails. C'est la faute d'Ashura, pas la tienne. Sans lui, on pourrait toujours chercher les Super Émeraudes.

- Sans lui, on n'aurait pas à les chercher, ses Super Émeraudes de malheur ! dit Knuckles.

L'échidné s'approcha de la Master Émeraude.

- Si seulement on avait un autre moyen, dit-il.

Comme si elle répondait à Knuckles, la Master Émeraude se mit à briller de plus en plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

L'émeraude brilla plus fort que jamais.

- Comme si mes yeux n'avaient assez souffert tout à l'heure ! dit Amy.

La lumière disparut d'un seul coup. Sonic et les autres réussirent à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, dit Cream, soulagée.

- Regardez ! cria Sonic.

Deux personnes étaient apparues devant la Master Émeraude. La première était une jeune échidnée rousse. Elle avait les yeux bleus turquoise et portait des vêtements anciens. L'autre était une étrange créature bleue transparent. Il semblait fait d'eau et ses yeux verts brillaient.

- Tikal ? dit Sonic, étonné. Chaos ?

- Oui Sonic, c'est nous, dit-elle. Heureuse de tous vous revoir. Tails, Knuckles, Amy.

Son regard se posa sur Cream, Cheese, Shadow et Oméga.

- Quant à vous, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Tikal, voici Oméga, Shadow, Cream et son Chao, Cheese, dit Sonic. Vous tous, voici Tikal et Chaos.

- Bonjour, dit Cream.

- Voici enfin les fameux Tikal et Chaos, dit Shadow. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Apparition mystérieuse et inexpliquée d'une échidnée et d'une créature inconnue, dit Oméga. Données manquantes.

Sonic se mit à rire.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez sortis de la Master Émeraude ? demanda Tails.

- Nous avons senti le pouvoir des Super Émeraudes du Chaos, répondit Tikal. Un pouvoir que nous connaissons bien.

- Tu connais les Super Émeraudes, Tikal ? dit Amy.

- Oh que oui. J'étais là le jour où elles sont apparues. Et je sais où elles se trouvent. J'ai reconnu leur pouvoir lorsque Knuckles les a posées au pied de la Master Émeraude. Chaos et moi avons assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé après, notamment votre combat contre ce hérisson, Ashura. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de te sauver avant que ta Super Form ne te détruise de l'intérieur, Sonic. Tu as environ 3 millions d'anneaux en toi, de quoi tenir un peu plus de deux semaines. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Ashura te laisse tout ce temps.

- Tu as raison, dit Sonic. Nous devons nous dépêcher. On se retrouve demain devant chez Tails à 9h.

Chaos se mit à bouger comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

- Chaos dit qu'on devrait essayait de trouver plusieurs pierres en même temps pour gagner du temps, dit Tikal. Il va falloir que plusieurs équipes partent en même temps.

- Bonne idée, dit Tails. Et je crois savoir qui pourrait nous aider…

* * *

_Et voilà pour la troisième partie ! Je sais, c'est long, mais au moins, y'a de l'action. Qui est cette mystérieuse personne à laquelle pense Tails ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Parlons maintenant des nouveaux personnages. Le golem et le Kraken m'appartiennent tous les deux. Pour le golem, je me suis inspiré du boss du niveau "Sandopolis Act 1" (**Sonic & Knuckles**). Et pour le Kraken, j'ai pensé à **Pirates des Caraïbes**. Les Shadow Androïdes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ces quatre robots tueurs existaient déjà, je n'ai fait que leur donné des noms. Ce sont en fait des persos bonus jouables du mode 2 joueurs de **Shadow the hedgehog**._

_Dernière chose : je tient à répondre à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :_

_SonadowFanN.1 : C'est à toi que j'adresse le plus grand merci. Deux reviews, dont une le jour même de la parution, un message de bienvenue et une mise en favori, j'en demandais pas tant ! Je tient aussi à saluer ta perspicacité : oui, Sonic va découvrir pourquoi Ashura le déteste. Et pour ce qui est de l'enfance du hérisson bleu, j'y réfléchis encore. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant..._

_Strenks__ : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Des comme les tiennes, j'aimerais en avoir des centaines ! J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic, "Sonic the hedgehog and Kate"._

_ShadowFeline-Warrior : Merci pour ta review. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu quand on est lent à l'écriture. Désolé si tu trouves mon histoire longue, mais c'est mon style d'écriture. Les histoire sans suspense et les combats pliés en deux secondes ne m'intéressent pas (je ne critique personne en disant ça). Dernière chose : le hérisson noir et vert ne pouvait pas être Mephiles. Mon histoire se passe entre **Shadow the hedgehog **et **Sonic Rush**, soit bien avant **Sonic the hedgehog PS3**._

_kivin__ : Que dire ? Merci pour ta review. À bientôt, Colorado (cherchez pas, y'a que lui qui peut comprendre) !_

_Molocat : Alors toi, j'ai des choses à te dire (gniark gniark) : 1 : Tu trouves mes chapitres trop longs alors que ceux de ta fic sur Artémis Fowl sont microscopiques, y'a même pas besoin de bouger le curseur pour certains ; 2 : Le style manga et le style soniquien n'ont RIEN à voir ; 3 : Tu dis ne pas être Sonic Fan, et pourtant tu rigoles comme Robotnik ("mwaahaha"). Sinon merci et bonne chance pour tes Drabbles._

_Shadow97 : Merci beaucoup. Si le début t'a plu, la suite va te plaire aussi, cousin !_

_Elea-chan : Quand je te demande si tu peux me mettre une review, c'est après avoir lu l'histoire ! Ce que tu m'as laissé, j'appelle ça une review bête et méchante (merci à Molocat pour l'expression). Je l'ai lue ta fic Naruto, même si j'ai pas tout compris, avant de mettre une review ! Dernière chose : l'abus de manga est dangereux pour la santé._

_Voilà. Merci à vous tous (même Elea-chan qui l'a fait limite à contrecœur), et merci à Molocat et kivin pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée quand j'étais en panne sèche d'idée. À bientôt pour la quatrième partie, et en attendant, review please !_


End file.
